


Keys

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia) - Freeform, Chubby, Chubby Reader, Coming of Age, Dating, F/M, High School, High School Hijinks, Hijinks, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Prom, Reader-Insert, Sweet, bad touch trio/reader - Freeform, bad touch trio/reader/magic trio, magic trio/reader, magic trio/reader/bad touch trio, reader x 6 guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: this is a story taking place in high school and beyond of Arthur, Lukas, Vladimir, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis who all have the biggest crush on the chubby beauty; you. In the end you somehow end up with all of them. Yes, all six of them.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Romania (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You stared shocked at your friends, Tino, Berwald, and Feliks. You didn't move and it had Feliks waving his hand in front of your face while Tino poked your shoulder slightly, you didn't move until Berwald reached over and rubbed your head messing up your (hair color) locks.

“Y'u alr'ght?” He asked in his normal monotone, “Th's 's n't a b'd th'ng (N'me).” That snapped you out of it.

Now thinking again, causing the boys to be relieved, you shake your head. “You guys must be seeing things, there is no way that they like me.” You say shaking your head, they were some of the cutest guys in the entire school, the chances of even one of them liking you was slim. Plus the fact that they were friends, the Bad Touch Trio and the Magic Trio, any of them liking you was strange to you. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were not really a girlfriend type of guy and it was known that you were a relationship type of girl and would not fall into the trap of the three. 

Not to say that they set those traps, they didn't string girls along. They made it clear that they were doing things just for fun and casual it was the girls that thought that they could be the one that they couldn't live without and got angry when it didn’t work. 

The Magic Trio was different in that they all stayed to themselves, Lukas being the one most he rarely showed any emotion (except for annoyance when Matthis was around), Arthur was in the habit of getting very angry and didn't get close to many people, and Vladimir was happy-go-lucky and flirty he never really let it go too much and there was just something off about it to you. You had the feeling that there was more to him than his friendly exterior.

“Trust me they do, they shoot down anyone who asks them to the prom.” Tino points out with a smile as you raise an eyebrow.

“Prom? Prom's months away.” You pointed out as Feliks looked at you shocked.

“Aren't you already, like, planning?!” He asked shocked at you and continued as you shook your head. “But, like, (Name) you have to get your dress soon or all the good ones will be gone!” He called shocked as you stood and started to walk away yelling a quick 'bye' and Feliks followed talking about the prom while Tino giggled and Berwald put his arm around him, you were going to buy a dress for prom by the end of the month the lovers were certain.

The school uniform was pretty simple, a white button up, black tie and navy jacket with the swirly floral pattern of the school over the left breast. Girls wore black knee length skirts, or mini skirts while boys wore black slacks or shorts, Feliks was wearing the skirt today as well. You wore some (favorite color) socks with black Mary Janes.

As you were walking with Feliks annoying you about the dress, both the Bad Touch Trio and Magic Trio were there but they pretend not to be listening to you talking with the Polish boy. “(Name), why won't you buy a dress?”

“There so expensive Feliks, to buy a dress for one night? I'd rather spend it on things I like.” You said sighing as Feliks thought for a moment before smiling.

“But (Name) you know everyone should have at least one formal outfit. Plus you love masquerades!” He added with a giggle as the six boys listened even more.

“No one has masquerades anymore. Don't tease me.” 

“We'll how about I throw some masquerade parties? Will you then? We'll go shopping and find the perfect dress!” Feliks said happily as you realized resistance was futile.

“Fine, but if I don't have a date for prom I'm not going, especially since you will be hosting masquerades.” You said with a smirk and Feliks started to protest until he realized that who was in the hallway and were probably listening. He knew for a fact the six all liked the (brunette/blonde/ginger etc) beauty.

“Okay, fine, besides by the time we find you a dress no guy can resit you! Maybe we'll even get one that will show some skin!” He added as you blushed bright red.

“FELIKS!” You yelled looking aghast.

“Come on, sleeveless is so in right now.” He said happily, “whoever is going I hope they put their bid in early, so I can make sure how to put your makeup!”

“Come on Feliks, I don't want anyone seeing my fat!” You said as Feliks looked aghast as two pairs of green, two of red, one of blue and one of violet all widened to hear the object of all their affection put herself down like this.

“You are not fat!” Feliks yelled holding onto you by your arms, “if anything you are slightly chubby and it looks good on you! You've got curves!” He said gripping your waist slightly to emphasize said curves under your shirt. Something that the six boys had a mixture of appreciation of seeing it and jealousy of the Polish boy touching you. “Skinny looks nice to but you look great with curves! You know how good you look in corsets!”

“YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!” You yelled pulling away from Feliks wrapping your arms around your torso.

“Like, don't yell” Feliks said before smirking his sharp eyes seeing the boys all looking extremely interested right now. “Speaking of, which one is it today? Is it a flag one? The Union Jack? The Romanian? The Norwegian? Prussian? French? Spanish? Or is it just a color?” You were now blushing extremely red and looked away.

“I'm not answering that.” You growled looking away as Feliks laughed.

“Well knowing how many students from different countries” the Polish boy pointed out, “you can wear the corset to match the flag of the country they're from.” You glared at him your (eye color) orbs spearing him with complete anger. “Fine, fine, like, I'll stop if you agree to go shopping with me. We'll pick dresses together.”

“You know if were going to do this early I can just get a normal dress and do alterations. We could have a 'girls' day.” You giggled adding the inside joke since Feliks had no problem cross-dressing and Tino looked like a girl from the back along with Berwald calling him 'M' w'fe'. “We can do alterations, paint our nails, do each others' hair, have a spa night and watch some movies.” 

“Thad does, like, sound awesome!” Feliks said happily as Gilbert jumped at the sound of the word 'awesome'. 

“Kesesesesese~ Now what is awesome?” The Magic Trio's eyes winded as they moved foreword to protect you from the Bad Touch Trio.

“I'm trying to get (Name) to tell me what color her corset is!” Feliks answered with a giggle as you looked at him horrified cherry red taking over your (skin color) cheeks. 

“Ohonhonhon~this is interesting, non? (no?)” Francis asked as Arthur jumped foreword and started strangling him.

“You bloody frog! Can't you see the poor girl's embarrassed? Leave her alone!” Arthur growled out shaking him as Francis tried to strangle him back. You watched shocked and blushing a lighter pink, Arthur usually was hard to be around but this was incredibly gentlemanly. Which did make you swoon a bit.

You suddenly jumped slightly as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your plump waist. “Sorry about them princseta (princess) they don't know how to treat a cutie. Are you okay draga? (Sweetheart/dear/darling/etc?)” You turned to look into the pair of ruby eyes surrounded by pale skin and framed by strawberry blonde hair.

“I...I'm fine.” You answer blushing slightly as you squirmed out of his arms, acutely aware of the fact Feliks made it more than loud enough you were wearing a corset and he could feel said corset through your shirt. All of Feliks curiosity it was a solid (f/c) with the threads being (color that is a lighter shade of your favorite color).

“Careful Vlad,” Lukas spoke not showing much emotion, “don't invade her personal space until she gives you permission to.” He gently reproached his emotional friend. This caused Vladimir to look at you with his large eyes, they were filled with tears as he gave you the perfect puppy dog pout.

“I'm sorry Name-y! I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable!” Vlad said apologizing and even if you were mad you couldn’t stay it.

“It's fine, really.” You assured gently, “you just surprised me.” 

“Don't scare de awesome frau (girl).” Gilbert said putting his arm around your shoulder, you would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact that he screamed it in your ear.

“You stupid albino! Your just as bad as the stupid Dane!” Lukas growled gripping Gilbert's tie and strangling him, you watching silently.

“Don't pay attention to them Chica (girl).” Antonio said putting his arm over your shoulder, “they'll be fine~” his warm green eyes could get any girl to melt but not you, a combination of your belief he didn't like you like that and your knowledge of his and the rest of his trio's playboy antics. 

“Okay,” you shrugged off his arm walking off, “bye guys, I've got to get to class.” You said walking away finalizing your plans with Feliks. 

Vladimir looked at Antonio and the Spaniard looked at the scary boy from Romania. “You want the bela draga (beautiful darling) don't you?” 

“Si.” Antonio answered honestly frankly scared but he wasn't about to hide his feelings for you, he had no shame in them however Vladimir just smirked slightly his little top hat's ribbons pushing into his magenta eyes.

“I see,” he hummed, “I do to, as does our friends. They do the saying that all is fair in love and war, as long as mon (my) strawberry is happy I am, my friends will stay through this, will yours?” He hummed going to gather his quieter friends. When the three admitted that they all liked Name they decided if she chose one and not the other two they wouldn't let it ruin their friendship as long as you were happy.

That weekend you went shopping with Feliks, you bought a floor-length black skirt and matching skirt that looked like a dress, you would do alterations later. Feliks bought himself a short, frilly, spaghetti strapped pink dress.

This coming prom would change your life. Not that you knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the begin for my Bad Touch Trio x Chubby!Reader x Magic Trio. I always hate when reading a love triangle when you have no choice in who is chosen. So this will kind of be like nine stories in one, you can choose France, Prussia, Spain, England, Norway, Romania, the whole Bad Touch Trio, the whole Magic Trio, or all six of them. To make this simple each of the nine scenarios will have an object associated with it, it will be labeled from now on: Love Triangle (whichever object) ch #. France will be a rose, Prussia a sparrow, Spain a tomato, England a tea cup, Romania a strawberry, Norway a book, the entire Bad Touch Trio will be alcohol, the Magic Trio will be a wand, while if you want to have a harem with all six will be keys.
> 
> Also I am not nearly good enough at this to do accents, I will slip them in every now and then but I rely more on the reader's imagination. Also so you know not counting the prologue (which is for all nine of them) each one has twenty chapters. So that will be 180 chapters not counting this one.


	2. Friendly

You giggled happily as you spun around the empty hallway, you were alone and had just heard the most amazing song ever, (favorite song name) was spinning around in your head. You smiled happily as you pulled out your lunchbox that was (favorite color) and had your initials inscribed in (second favorite color). 

You suddenly stopped looking around with wide eyes hearing strange noises. Kesesese, ohonhonhon, tsosososos. You shivered looking around worried however that stopped as you felt three pairs of arms grip you, one going around your plump waist, the other two gripping one of your arms. Being that you had no idea who was touching you and that the noises were already putting you on edge you reacted like anyone would.

You screamed and jumped foreword out of the their hold. You went to fast though and started to fall, as you did you stunned your body to see the threat but were caught by three other sets of hands, one set gripped your hips, another your shoulders, and the last one of your arms, steadying you. You looked around seeing that the ones who had startled you were the albino “Prussian” Gilbert, the blonde Frenchman Francis, and the green eyed Spaniard Antonio. You looked around you to see Arthur holding your elbow the Brit steadying you, the pale Norwegian Lukas was holding your waist while the last was the red eyed Romanian Vladimir was holding your shoulders. 

“Do you three have a shred of decorum?!” Arthur demanded making sure you were okay.

“Decorum? Don't you mean cold hearted ice feelings, black sheep?” Francis asked which of course was stupid of the Frenchman, what the stereotypes of British people not with standing Arthur was very short tempered. Which had him jumping foreword to strangle the Frenchman they land on the floor Arthur on top strangling each other as they are flipped Francis on top.

“Kesesesesese~” Gilbert laughed dodging the rolling blondes as Antonio picked up your dropped lunchbox.

“Here you go chica. (girl.)” He handed it to you as you smiled gently at him.

“Gracies (thank you) Antonio.” You couldn't see the blush because of his olive skin but it was there.

“Denada. (No problem.)” Antonio said with a heartwarming smile which caused you to blush slightly as Vladimir left your side to glare at the boy who backed up slightly. To you it looked kind of funny to see the tall, slightly muscular so-called bull fighter back away from the short thin boy in a adorable top hat.

“So little frau (girl) do you feel like spending some time wiz mein (my) aweso-” Gilbert finished with a gargle as Lukas let you go to strangle Gilbert, who was slowly but steadily working his way up the list as the person most likely to be killed by Lukas strangling him. He wasn't close to Matthis but he was making his way farther up the list.

You couldn't help it, you let out a giggle. That caused all six boys to stop, Francis and Arthur were in mid-turn from Francis being on the bottom and Arthur being on top to Arthur being on the bottom and Francis being on top, Lukas was gripping the two parts of Gilbert's tie pulling them in opposite sides as he used his pencil to try to attack the expressionless Norwegian to stop him from strangling him, Antonio had started intimidating back but it wasn't yet physical but it could come at any moment. However your gigle made all the boys smirk.

“Vhy are jou lauving, frau? (girl?)” Gilbert asked as you suddenly stopped blushing darkly.

“I'm sorry, it's just you six started fighting for no reason and you have an old preoccupation with strangulation.” You added giggling some more, “you should be careful though, make sure the other can still breath.” You pointed out with a smile before hearing footsteps coming down the hall, “well I better go, have a good lunch boys.” You said with a wave as the Bad Touch Trio immediately got into action, Gilbert loosening his tie so it barely touched his neck, Francis brushing himself off, and Antonio brushed pass the scary boy from Romania.

“'old on, ma cherie. (my darling.)” Francis said as you turned back raising a (hair color) eyebrow as your (eye color) eyes looked at them quietly.

“What is it?” You asked as they smiled.

“Would you like to have lunch with us, belle? (beautiful?)” Francis continued as you bit your lip, looking nervous and unsure.

“I don't know, I usually eat with my friends.” You said as the Magic Trio, not about to be outdone, continued on.

“Tino and Berwald are friends of Lukas.” Vladimir pointed out as the four of you turned to see the three mostly silent boys.

“That's true, we've talked to them from time to time.” Arthur pointed out with a coy smile that was still gentlemanly.

“Yes, I think I'd like to join them today. That okay with you, little fairy?” Lukas asked with a blank expression as you blinked, it took you a moment to realize he was referring to you as “little fairy” That was strange, you were on the chubby side and fairy was usually put to petite girls and then little means a petite fairy. However he was looking at you like he was waiting for an answer.

“If you guys want to eat lunch, you can just join-we don't exclude.” You said with a smile as you turned to head there, you were chubby, Feliks was a cross-dresser and Tino and Berwald were in love; there was nothing wrong with any of these things however by society's standers they weren't allowed. Not like you cared, what was in vogue changed based on where and when you are. Hell until about the end of WWI a curvacious figure was seen as what was wanted, in many ancient cultures before the monotheistic religions of about a thousand years ago there was nothing for people to have lovers of the same gender, and in certain cultures there was no set man and woman's fashion. Morality and standards were all subjective.

It was strange however to be walking down the hallways with the six surrounding you like bodyguards; Antonio and Vladimir each had an arm dragging you foreword, Arthur held your waist, as Gilbert had it on the other side, Francis was flirting you while Lukas was following behind staring at you and you could feel his cold blue gaze in the side of your face.

When you entered the lunchroom everyone looked at you and you blushed darkly getting to Tino, Berwald, and Feliks as quickly as you could. You felt much more relaxed as you sat at your normal table, there was something to be said with the comfort of familiar things. You sat with Arthur on one side and Antonio on the other, beside Antonio was Francis, then Feliks, then Lukas, then Berwald, then Tino, Gilbert, then Vladimir, on the other side of him was Arthur. Feliks couldn't stop giggling, Tino was smiling widely and you could see the slightest amusement in Berwald's eyes. You glared at all three in a “I will kill all of you” glare, which they obviously didn’t take seriously.

You, Feliks, Tino, and Berwald started exchanging food. “Vhat?” Gilbert asked as you, Tino, and Feliks giggled slightly. “We all pack a bit more so we can all try some stuff.”

“Like yeah! I make Polish stuff, Tino makes stuff from Finland, Berwald Swedish, and Name makes, like, all the countries.” He giggled as you glared at him.

“I do not make all of them,” you said rubbing your forehead, “my family is just multicultural!” 

“Wh'ch 's 't t'd'y?” Berwald asked as you opened your lunchbox.

“Americana!” You said with a giggle as Arthur groaned.

“Don't worry, Name makes it yummy!” Tino giggled as Berwald held up some food to feed Tino who blushed darkly but did so, you all knew he secretly loved it.

“Appetizer crepes for Louisiana, salmon for Florida, cheesy potatoes for California, some limes for Texas, butterscotch beer for Pennsylvania, and Earl Grey cookies for Washington.” You said with a smile handing out the food.

“Butterscotch Beer?” Gilbert asked as you let him try some, which was an indirect kiss but you were so used to doing so with Feliks, Berwald, Tino and your family that you didn't notice, however the boys did and so all demanded to have a taste but only after you took another drink.

“Where does Butterscotch Beer come from?” Arthur asked.

“It's Pennsylvania Dutch.”

“Dutch?” Lukas asked immediately thinking of the stupid Dane.

“Actually it's German.” You said as all eyes turned to Gilbert and you started to laugh, “when people came over to America and were asked what they were they would say Doiche (German) and people thought they meant Dutch.” You said with a smile, “I love it, the food is either filling or sweet. Sometimes both.”

“So you like German?” Gilbert asked with a smirk as the other five boys glared.

“I like every country, one day I will travel and learn about them all...” you said with a smile as the nine men smiled at you.

“Vous proble (You probably) need a...travailing partner, non? (no?)” Francis asked as you nodded.

“Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in a foreign country by myself, I wouldn't be scared just it would be easier to have someone familiar, plus it'd be nice to have someone to share it with.” You said a distant look coming to your (eye color) orbs as yo daydreamed. All six boys smiled seeing you in their head going to their home country to visit. Feliks, Berwald, and Tino smiled happy to see you getting some male attention, and men that they knew wouldn't hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much underestimated how hard it would be to give all six boys equal loving. Are the Dutch from Denmark? I feel really stupid not knowing this....if it's not then it's just Lukas has a connotation between Dutch and Denmark.


	3. Flirting

You were sitting in the library studying, World War II was very interesting but hard to keep up with which is why you had the atlas. Something such as America didn't do much to win the war, just got into the war at the right time so it ended quickly, in all honesty it was probably Russia that did the best for the Allies. Others, like Canada, were not directly involved-officially. What Canada did was give America tanks and soldiers became American citizens to be drafted. They gave it to them, they had no control of what they did with them. You always imagined soldiers marching going “I'm Canadian, I was born in Quebec for god's sake.” and someone else going “you are AMERICAN! Eat this beef jerky!” and then the poor Canadian turned American going “I want some pountine, hoser.” which always made you giggle.

You were tracing the lines of battle in the atlas when you jumped at loud banging and yelling in six different languages. You looked up and a gasp got stuck in your throat. It was the entire Bad Touch Trio and Magic Trio arguing. Francis and Arthur were strangling each other insulting each other in French and English. Lukas was strangling Gilbert with his tie, he was growling in Norwegian while Gilbert strangled out a few words in German, Vladimir was glaring at Antonio and growling in Romanian while Antonio was yelling at him in Spanish.

You sighed, why did they hate each other so much? Couldn’t they just stay away from each other and not say anything to each other? And why wasn't the school faculty not doing anything anyway? You took your stuff and walked out, walking right by them, having to push Arthur, Lukas, and Antonio out of the way.

You didn't see them stop fighting, the trios glaring at each other angrily before going out. If they didn't talk to you now you'd be harassed by those freaks. So they followed you, you heard footsteps and turned to see them and raised an eyebrow.

“Can I help yo-” you trailed off as you realized Gilbert was wearing glasses and you started blushing.

“Kesesesesese~ vat iz it frau? (girl?) Do jou zhocked at mein (my) awesomeness?” He asked as you looked away blushing.

“Your wearing glasses.” You point out as he glasses and his hand flies to his face finding the glasses and wrenching them from his face.

“Forget jou saw dat!” He commanded as you shrugged.

“What do you guys want?” You asked as they all blushed somewhat though none was that noticeable except for Arthur.

“Well chereie (darling) we were thinking per'aps you'd like to zpend zome time with uz?” Francis asked as you blinked, the most popular guy of the most popular trio was asking you to spend time with you? What was up with this?

“You leave the boyu draga (darling sweetheart) alone!” Vladimir growled stepping closer to you and glaring at the Frenchman.

“The chica (girl) can speak for herself, si? (yes?)” Antonio glared at the Romanian. 

“Ja! (Yes!) Maybe jou can wear zome of de corzetz dat we know jou own? Kesesesese~ Jou'd look hot like that!” Gilbert laughed as you blushed red as a tomato that Antonio loved so much.

Lukas was at Gilbert in a moment chocking with his tie as Vladimir punched him in the stomach and Arthur started screaming. Antonio and Francis started trying to pull Lukas and Vladimir from their poor albino friend.

“Everyone stop it!” You screamed as they all stopped to look at you shocked, you were always so quiet. You kept to yourself and just never were very loud. To see you scream at them was shocking. “How about a compromise? I am going to this nice vegan cafe this weekend. If you can get along you are invited, don't and your not.” You said shrugging, “that means you start a fight and I find out-and I will find out-you won't be invited. Do we have a deal?”

“Ja! (Yes!)” Gilbert coughed out just now getting his breath back.

“Oui! (Yes!)” Francis agreed happily.

“Si senorita! (Yes ma'am!)”

“Are we invited to?” Vladimir asked with his puppy dog eyes.

“If you can get along.” You answer as he nods happily.

“Da (Yes) then.” 

“I agree,” Arthur blushed looking away, “just as long as that bloody frog leaves me alone!”

“'ey!”

“Ja, (Yes,) I agree as well.” Lukas ended nodding as well.

“Okay, seriously. Arthur and Francis, no insulting and strangling, Lukas no strangling people with their tie-that includes Matthis.” You add trying not to laugh as Lukas's eyes widen comically. “Gilbert and Antonio try not to annoy people, and Vladimir don't purposefully scare people.” You say as they nod in agreement, some more readily then others. “Also try to be nice~” you say waving and walking away, “hopefully at least a few of you can make it.”

The week watching the two trios purposefully having to be nice to each other. Matthis enjoyed annoying Lukas to not have to worry about being chocked. Especially since he kind of knew you and would immediately squeal if Lukas did it. It got so bad his hands shook. This was incredibly enjoyable. By Wednesday you were willing to let all six hang out later since they were so entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first paragraph is true, Canada did do that, the country was involved in WWII, hell it's the second largest country in the world, right behind Russia. Me and my brother do the entire Canada-America thing, I do a Canadian accent while my brother either does a Texas or New York accent. By the way, pountine in America is pronounced Poon-tang and it means you want sex, in Canada it's pronounced poo-tain and it is a dish, fries, gravy, and cheese.
> 
> I like making reader-Chan very strong in this. She has to keep these two waring factions civil.


	4. Birthing Hips

You sighed as you began getting dressed, right now you were almost ready, you were wearing jeans shorts that went to mid-thigh, black flats, and a cami. You then pulled your (hair color) hair into a low ponytail and pulled on your corset. It was a (favorite color) corset that had a sweetheart neckline, it was busked in the front in (gold/silver) color, it laced up in the back with (second favorite color) ribbons and was held in a halter neck in the same color.

You were going to hang out with the entire Magic Trio and Bad Touch Trio. They all seemed nice it was just that when they were around each other they did nothing but fight. However they did promise not to while the seven of you hung out. Maybe they were just toxic together, which would mean what you were about to do wouldn't be a good idea.

Ah, screw it. There would be no way to tell until you tried, right? If they were you'd leave and refuse to hang out with the six of them at the same time. When you had told your parents where you were going your mom had raised an eyebrow. You had always had your little “clique” or whatever the kids were calling it these days, and they were all males, however your father wasn't worried. Your regular hang out, Berwald was homosexual, Tino was bisexual, and Feliks was pansexual, but your father just saw it as two of the three were dating each other, and the last had a boyfriend and was very into fashion so he didn't care. You were his squishy princess and no male was getting near you. No dating until your married, was his rule for you and your (brother/sister). Of course he wasn't serious but he didn't want you to grow up yet, you two were still his sweet little babies.

The crybaby.

Your mom wasn't so sure, damn mother's instinct.

However you wouldn't bother with that for now. You were going to hang out at the park then go to (restaurant name) a nice little Vegan shop for a light lunch and dessert. So you headed there smiling however your smiled faded when you got there and spotted them.

Vladimir was wearing a suit, more formal than those worn at school, that was red and black with a bit of white with his tiny top hat on, and Francis was wearing a pair of black slacks, white button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, and a black vest undone, his hair tied back with a violet ribbon. Antonio, Arthur, and Gilbert were all wearing military suits in varying colors; Antonio's was tan with a black shirt and reddish brown tie, Arthur's was green with a white shirt and black tie, and Gilbert's was blue with a black shirt and tie, he also wore a German Cross and had a little yellow puff ball, Gilbrid that he sometimes, somehow, brought to school. Finally Lukas was wearing what looked almost like a sailor outfit with a matching hat over his Nordic Cross hairpin.

It was interesting seeing them outside of school and what they would normally wear but that wasn't the problem. They were fighting, the day hadn't even _began_ yet and they were already fighting! Arthur and Francis were strangling each other, spinning so much it was impossible to tell who was winning, if either one really was, Lukas was on the ground as Gilbert laughed holding him down, his tie safely out of the way, Antonio was on the ground his arms wretched behind his back as Vladimir giggled sitting on him happily.

“Seriously?” You asked just loud enough to be heard as all six turned to see you, two of each green, blue, and red all widening in horror. You were there, they didn't think you'd be there so soon. Both groups figured they would show up early to hang out with you a bit before the others but they saw each other and one made a snide comment, it's forgotten who, and the fight started. “You six promised to get along while we hang out and it hasn't even started yet?!” You growled folding your arms under your (small/medium/large) breasts. They blinked before all stood up helping each other up and wiping off the dirt and dust.

“Sorry love, I guess were just a bit nervous.” Arthur apologized as the others nodded.

“Oui, (Yes,) tha black zeep o' Europe iz-eh...I mean...zorry.” Francis corrected himself as the other four nodded and you sighed.

“Okay, are you guys ready to hang out?” You asked as they nodded and you started to walk. Antonio and Vladimir each gripped one of your arms, being the most flirty of their respective groups. You didn't find this quiet so weird so you let go and walked with them, Lukas and Arthur on the side of you with Vladimir and Gilbert and Francis on the side with Antonio.

After a while you came upon a pond and smiled watching the little duckeys, Antonio and Vladimir let go of your soft arms after a bit. Gilbird started flying around the seven of you, nipping your squishy cheek before flying over the ducks. Gilbert started looking worried as you did as well, please don't let that bird be as reckless as his master.

After a bit Gilbird came and sat on his head again. Which was the cutest thing ever! You giggled as Gilbert smirked at you and let out his weird laugh. “Come along awesome fraulien (beautiful woman)” Gilbert said pulling you so he held you on his back. “Zhe'z mein! (mine!)” Gilbert teased running away as you squealed and put your plush (skin tone) arms around Gilbert’s pale neck and your strong legs around his waist. The others were silent as it took a few moments for the information to process.

“Gil! Put me down before your hurt yourself!” You yelled holding tightly. You hadn't been picked up since you were a child, and you didn't think you liked it; you were so scared he'd drop you or you'd hurt him. The other five ran after him, Antonio and Gilbert were giving their unique laughs while the Magic Trio were yelling at him in their native language.

“Relax katchen! (kitten) I'm strong! You feel light as a feather to me, schatz, (sweetheart,)” Gilbert soothed as he kept running and Gilbird grimly held onto his snow white hair. The others were running after him trying to keep up. Antonio and Francis, as it was their friend and they knew Gilbert wouldn't allow you to be hurt, were looking at your rounded bum as Gilbert carrying you, the hands that were holding you were just inches away from said bum, he enjoyed the feel of your arms around his neck and legs around his waist, though he would also like it if you both were naked and you were on his other side. Hey, he's a teenage Prussian boy, what did one expect? You were hot to him, and he wanted you. He didn't feel bad, five other boys also wanted you.

It was Lukas who caught up and gently snatched you from Gilbert's arm. It was almost ninja-like. Immediately he started running off to the left with Arthur and Vladimir running after him, Vladimir giggling as Arthur held back his laughter by biting on his knuckle. Gilbert kept running thinking you were still in his arms and would have continued running for who knows how long if Francis and Antonio, who saw it, didn't yell to stop him. He stopped and blinked owlishly as he realized you weren't there before he turned to see the Magic Trio running.

Lukas was holding you bridal style, one of his arms under your knees the other around your back under your arms. You were somehow even more scared as there was no barrier of Gilbert's body around to act as a, though it wasn't really, shield of you and the ground, plush Lukas was smaller than Gilbert, slightly but still, and instead of your body weight being distributed all along his upper body as with how Gilbert was carrying you, your weight was only in his arms. You let out a squeal and put your chubby arms around his neck, and Lukas almost blushed at that.

When they finally got somewhere Lukas put you down gently as you unwrapped your arms and stepped back. Lukas frowned for a moment at that, you were so nice and warm, and your skin so soft. You were not used to being picked up and carried and were a tiny bit of a control freak so not being in control of something as simple as moment along with the fact that it happened without any warning both time. Right now you were shaking like a leaf.

“Are you alright, love?” Arthur asked coming closer as you were shaking. Not able to take it anymore you leaped foreword wrapping your arms around him. Normally he wouldn’t' be a contender, Lukas already initiated contact with you and Vladimir was so friendly, however you were shaking and just needed someone to hold you for a few moments as Vladimir would probably start nuzzling you and Lukas probably wouldn't do well with the holding you.

“Are you okay, Name?” Arthur asked holding you closely as you shook, “it'll be okay, whatever it is it'll be okay.” By then the Bad Touch Trio had come and saw you shaking. Immediately Antonio got worried and Gilbert's protective instincts kicked in-something he gained from raising his little brother after his Vatti (father) died when they were young, and he was about ready to tear the three weird boys apart. However Francis realized what was going on almost right away and pulled you from Arthur who glared at him.

“Dat iz not 'ow you comfort a belle femme, mon ami. (beautiful girl, my friend.)” Francis explained before turning to you and holding you close and rubbing your back genlty, “shh, ma cherie, shh, ma petite belle tresor. Es tu bon, oui? (shh, my darling, shh, my little beautiful treasure, you are good, yes?)” You nodded shaking as pulled away and looked at the six boys all looking at you worried.

“Sorry, the picking up just shocked me.” You explained and smiled gently before taking a deep breath. You checked your cellphone seeing the time, “how about we get some lunch now, eh?” You asked as they nodded and the seven of you headed to the nice little shop. This didn't seem to be too bad, a little exciting for your tastes but perhaps it was just an acquired taste. You couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you, I think writing this path is the hardest of the nine possible ones. I can't wait till I get to the point the six agree to share Reader-chan.


	5. Jealous

It was a normal day at school, you were getting ready to go to lunch and were taking your sweet time to do so. You were just about to open your locker. “Hey Name.” A male voice said and you turned to meet brown eyes and black haired boy. You'd seen him from time to time, he was in one of your classes.

“Uhm...hello, (boy's name), right?” You greeted as he nodded. You didn't notice but he moved his arms, caging your chubby body to the lockers behind you. When you did you looked around you and got very tense. You didn't like this.

At the same time the boys were fighting. They all wanted to ask you to lunch, Vladimir and Antonio were insulting each other in Romanian and Spanish, Francis and Arthur were strangling each other, and Lukas was strangling Gilbert with his tie while Gilbert punched him. However they all stopped as they saw the male caging your soft body to the hard lockers and your decidedly looking uncomfortable. They all looked at each other, ruby, green, and blue meeting violet/blue, red, and green meeting each other.

“Truce?” Arthur suggested glaring at the male.

“Ja. (Yes.)” Gilbert agreed growling slightly.

The six males moved foreword and were so focused on how scared and uncomfortable you looked as you, unsuccessfully, tried to get the guy to back off. Gilbert tapped the male's shoulder and he looked over blinking confused. Both Gilbert and Arthur were standing there and glaring at him.

“The lady said no.” Arthur growled.

“Oui. (Yes.)” Francis agreed as he and Vladimir moved the males arms away from you. Vladimir wrapped his arms around your plump waist and Francis threw an arm around your soft shoulders.

“Leave the sweet draga (sweetie) alone!” You couldn't see his face but Vladimir was giving the male a face that would make anyone think that the rumors of him being a vampire might have some validity. This made the Bad Touch Trio glad that he was, for now, on their side and Lukas and Arthur were his friends so they weren't worried.

Lukas and Antonio were standing on the side and though Antonio was glaring he was saying things in Spanish that were obviously not nice. Lukas was always monotone but he looked decidedly scary; the term ice encased fire popped into (boy's name)'s head.

“Leave.” Lukas growled and the boy didn't need to be told twice and he left.

“Thanks guys.” You gave a sigh of relief pulling out your lunch box, today you had made Chinese food. “You want to join me, Feliks, Berwald, and Tino.” You asked them as they nodded happily. You smiled, feeling very safe with them. You didn't like how (boy's name) was getting so close to you.

As you moved ahead Francis stopped everyone. “T'is may be crazy of moi. (me.) But wat if we all try for the belle (beautiful) Name? I 'ould share 'er.” Francis said as the five blinked at him.

“I'd be good with that.” Antonio said as Gilbert nodded.

“Ja! (Yes!) The awesome frau (women) is awesome enough for all of us!” Gilbert said with a smirk.

“...Back in time that would not be seen as strange.” Lukas pointed out as Vladimir nodded.

“Da. (Yes.)” Vladimir agreed.

“...I can't believe I'm agreeing to this...” Arthur muttered but before anyone could say anything to that your sweet voice came through.

“Are you guys coming or what?” You asked as they all smiled gently and nodded happily and came over. You got to the lunch room and sat with everyone, you sat between Arthur and Gilbert, beside Arthur was Vladimir, beside him was Tino, then Berwald, then Lukas, beisde him was Antonio, then Francis, then Feliks, then Gilbert again.

What none of you noticed was there were girls glaring at you, the presidents of the Arthur fan club, Lukas fan club, Vladimir fan club, Magic Trio fan club, Gilbert fan club, Francis fan club, Antonio fan club, and Bad Touch Trio fan club. The eight girls usually didn't get along since they couldn't agree who was hottest but they could get past you near those who they felt were theirs.

“I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back.” You say and get up, leaving as the guys watch you go.

“Y'u 'll l'ke N'me. Don't y'u?” Berwald asked as the six nodded sheepishly. Feliks was smirking but frowned when he saw the eight girls get up and follow you.

“Uh, guys?” Feliks said getting their attention before they could say anything. “Like, I think your fangirls are going near Name. That's totally not cool.” He said pouting slightly as he was in a very feminine mood today. 

The six males looked at each other and quickly stood all but running to where you were. They knew how bad their fangirls could act; that's why they never bothered with them, you don't stick your dick in crazy. Berwald and Tino looked at each other a bit worried, if they reacted like that; especially Lukas who never overreacted, were you in danger?

“Stay here Feliks.” Tino said as he and Berwald followed the two trios.

You at this point were being surrounded by the eight girls as soon as you left the bathroom. Either they took the time to form a "game plan" or they were human enough to let you take care of your basic needs before being stupid at you, it was anyone's guess. They all saw you as stealing their boyfriend. You must be whoring it up because why would they want you otherwise?

“Listen here you slut, you can't take my Artie away from me! He loves me, and your stupid tricks won't work! He'll always come back to me.”

You raised an eyebrow, feeling angry at these eight, the boys were your friends. “I haven't known him that long and I know he hates being called Artie.” You pointed out glaring at them, “if they are your boyfriends why haven't any of them ever mentioned you when we've talked?” You challenged before rolling your eyes and turning around to head back to the cafeteria, talking to these girls were making your braincells slowly commit suicide one by one.

“You fat whale!” One screamed and held up a hand to slap you, before you could turn around to give her some sass for it her hand was caught in Lukas's pale hand.

“Who do you think you are?” Arthur growled as the girls all looked shocked as the males glared at them.

“Don't you ever come near our draga (love) again.” Vladimir growled as Lukas practically threw the girl's arm from him. Francis wrapped his arms around your waist while Antonio put his around your shoulders in a hug. You blinked, where had they come from and why was Lukas holding that girl's wrist? He never touched people except to strangle them, his little brother, or you from time to time.

“Leave the awesome frau (woman) alone, you unawesome annoying madchens. (girls.)” Gilbert growled as Tino and Berwald came both glaring and you were shocked, you never seen Berwald so angry or Tino look so scary before. It was honestly scary. 

"What's going on?" You asked looking between the eight men, none answered you.

“Name, you go back to the lunchroom.” Tino said his cold eyes not leaving the girls shocked forms from having the objects of their obsessions blatantly reject them for the chubby girl. You, normally, would argue but you did not want to get on Tino's bad side, you saw him get angry once, you had no wish to see it again; especially directed at you.

“W'll t'ke c're of th's.” Berwald glared at them as the six boys led you back to have lunch. Berwald and Tino returned fifteen minutes later, you didn't know what they did and you didn't have the guts to ask.

All you knew is those girls were too afraid to even look at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Finland, Sweden and Poland. Also, the boys finally grow up and agree to share you; you just don't know yet. I love Protective!Norway/England/Romania/Prussia/France/Spain!


	6. Beach Day

You were getting ready to go meet the boys at the lake. You had made the plans the day after the...incident...with the boys' fangirls. Normally you could handle yourself, but one against eight? That was too much for anyone. You could hit these bitches blow for blow when it came to just the verbal, you didn't know that they were attacking anyway.

Plus you didn't want to deal with it. You didn't even understand what was going on. Not like it particularly mattered at this point. Feliks, Tino, and yourself had all dealt with bullying while the things to Berwald were more quietly glaring. If you had known you would have fought back but you didn't know until three days later and had given all eight boys a good lecture on how you were an independent woman. This wasn't Victorian England. Feliks was so glad he didn’t get dragged into this.

The eight boys all looked appropriately chastised, some like Vladimir, Tino, Gilbert, and Antonio looked like a scolded puppy, others like Lukas and Berwald just looked embarrassingly sad, and the others somewhere in the middle.

In preparation you put on a (favorite color) one piece that was haltered. The stitching was slimming and you loved it. You did put on a pair of jean shorts, and a off the shoulder oversized beige shirt that in black in vertical is the peace sign, a heart, and a book. Peace, love, and books. All the world needs.

You placed on a straw hat with a (favorite color) ribbon wrapped around it on top of your (hair color) head to protect your (skin tone) skin from the sun's rays. You slipped on a pair of sandles and took a bag holding a (favorite color) beach towel and a change of clothing as the lake had a small cabin like one room that you could use to change out of the wet clothing.

You waved goodbye running out with a wave to your little (brother/sister). When you got to the picturesque lake you smiled, there were very few people here, there were spring green grass and sky blue water, a few pops of color from randomly growing wild flowers.

You smiled seeing the group you were going to meet already there, waving to them as you headed over. They were already in their swim trunks, dark red for Vladimir, dark blue for Lukas, dark green for Arthur, a lighter blue for Francis, black and white for Gilbert, and a bright red for Antonio. Each also had a towel they laid out in the pattern of the flag from their homeland, how the hell Gilbert got a towel with the Prussian flag pattern you will never know.

You smiled at them as you got closer and they smiled back, you were so cute int straw hat and oversized cotton shirt that clearly showed the (favorite color) halter straps of your swimsuit. You waved to them excitedly as they waved back and ran over giving the more friendly ones, as in all but Arthur and Lukas, a hug.

“Draga? (Honey?) Why aren't you giving Arthur and Lukas a hug?” Vladimir asked giving you a puppy dog pout eyes. He was still wearing his hat, and Lukas was wearing his Nordic Cross pin.

“Lukas and Arthur don't really seem to like physical contact.” You point out as the two said boys looked at each other and than at you. 

“You can hug me if you want, love.” Arthur said looking away blushing as you let out a large smile and walked foreword into Arthur's pale arms that wrapped around your chubby (skin tone) body to his chest.

“Ja, (Yes,) I agree.” Lukas added as you pulled from Arthur and hugged Lukas, who felt slightly cold even in the balmy weather. After you pulled away Lukas took off his pin and Vladimir took off his hat.

“Do you want to go swimming, cherie? (darling?)” Francis asked as you smiled at him letting go a giggle. You nodded before taking off your hat allowing your (hair color) hair to shine in the sunlight, you then pulled off your shorts then shirt, revealing your swimsuit, the boys had watched you with slight blushes on their faces. 

“Dios miu....(My god...)” Antonio breathed watching you slip off your jean shorts.

“Fille es tres belle, non? (The girl is very beautiful, no?)” Francis added.

“Ja. (Yes.)” Gilbert agreed with his two best friends.

“For once I agree with you guys.” Vladimir added, though he wasn't the best with French he knew enough as Romanian and French had a lot of shared language.

“The color (favorite color) looks quiet fetching on Name.” Arthur added blushing slightly at the sight of your exposed breast when you took off your shirt, the halter top making them exposed more than normal. It was far from obscene though, more along the lines of delicate and feminine, you always did give off the aura of someone who is sexy without having any idea she is sexy.

“You know it's probably creepy that were all perving at her. No matter how beautiful she is.” Lukas added as all the five looked at him shocked. “What? It's true.” He added shrugging seeming completely fine with the fact that he just called himself, his friends, and the Bad Touch Trio all creeps.

“What is it you guys?” You asked seeing them all looking at the boys, “are we going swimming or not?” You asked with a smile as they nodded.

You all went into the water, which was pretty cold but at the same time you got accustomed to the temperature quickly enough. Arthur accidentally splashed Gilbert which turned into a splash fight. It was naturally the Magic Trio versus the Bad Touch Trio with you playing both sides giggling the entire time. After a while the Bad Touch Trio got tired of you sometimes splashing them and sometimes splashing the magic users. So they wrapped their arms around you, Gilbert around your waist, Antonio around your legs, and Francis supported your arms to keep you from thinking that you were going to fall before throwing you into the lake deep enough that you wouldn't hurt yourself.

“Dammit! Dumkofs! (Fools!) Es tus es imbeciles! (You guys are imbecile!) A buro saga muska tu! (A donkey is smarter than you!)” You yelled insulting them all in their native languages splashing at them widely. Even though they were getting splashed the albino Prussian, Frenchman, and Spaniard all couldn't help but think how hot you were when you were angry. Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur all agreed but were very happy that your anger wasn't directed at them. Even as you yelled they knew that you weren't seriously angry as you smirked slightly as you splashed them horribly.

Afterwords you all went back to the towels laughing, Vladimir, Arthur, and Lukas were all wet but not nearly as much as you were, but that was nothing compared to Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. You were a force to be reckoned with. 

You laid down on your towel with a happy sigh as the warm sun slowly warmed your skin evaporating the water. “You know...we should have packed a picnic.” You added as they hummed. They had all tasted your cooking and it was delicious.

“Dat iz an awesome idea!” Gilbert agreed happily with a snake like laugh.

“We should do it.” Lukas agreed as you hummed.

“I do know this really nice place~” you say as they smiled.

“I can bring some yummy lime and avocado chicken.” Antonio volunteered.

“Zat zounds good.” Francis agreed with a smirk, “I bet t'at 'ould go 'ell 'ith zome French roazted potatoes.” 

“Ja! (Yes!) And I can bring de awesome Butterscotch Beer!” Gilbert agreed as you giggled, you think you might have created a monster with introducing Butterscotch Beer to Gilbert. It was Pennsylvania Dutch, which is actually German, and he is “Prussian.”

“I have some nice strawberry gelato with strawberry chunks in.” Vladimir added, “if were having a lunch we should have dessert.” 

“Da. (Yes.)” You agreed with Vladimir, you had quiet the sweet tooth.

“I can bring some (favorite appetizer),” you added stretching some with a smile. “I think you guys might like it.”

“That sounds wonderful love, and I'll make some of those Earl Grey cookies you gave me the recipe to.” Arthur added as Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio looked scared beyond belief.

“Adn you promise to follow the recipe? No more skipping the vanilla extract or something?” You asked making sure as he nodded.

“'hat?! You didn't add vanillia!” Francis asked shocked before pausing, his blue/violet eyes taking on a curious look, “now 'at I think of it, 'at makes zense.” 

“Francis.” You warned.

“...Desole. (I'm sorry.)”

“I have some tea.” Lukas added as you looked at him with a large smile. You knew that he loved coffee and didn’t care for tea but you loved tea so he had started drinking it more often.

“This sounds wonderful.” You sighed happily, with a large smile as the males smiled gently seeing your happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the spelling of the Spanish, but I do know what it is spoken, when I learned Spanish that was what we were taught to get used to pronounce the vowels, “Ah, Ey, Ee, Oh, Uu, a buro sage moskey tu.” That's what we would say at least five times each day. For about half a year, about six years ago, it's the only thing I remember from the class.


	7. Picnic

You smiled happily as you practically skipped to the pretty little hill in the field near a kind of park meant for enjoying the nature and such. The place was nicely secluded from the rest of the park like atmosphere. All seven of you were going to bring something, you were bringing (favorite appetizer), Lukas was bringing-though he much preferred coffee-bringing a tea that his little brother had been more than happy to mix leaves for. Anything to get his brother off his back for a while. Toni was bringing a chicken roasted with pepper and lime, Francis bringing some lovely French-roasted potatoes. Arthur brought some Earl Grey cookies, a recipe you had given him, and Vladimir brought strawberry jello with strawberry chunks in it. That boy and strawberries. Gilbert was going to bring butterscotch beer for everyone, ever since you had introduced it to him he was hooked.

You were wearing a (favorite color) baseball shirt with (second favorite color) three quarters sleeves, a pair of jean shorts, sneakers, and your (hair color) locks pulled back. When you got there you saw the boys and waved excitedly with a huge smile, seeing them getting along, well not getting along as much as acting civilized with each other, put a huge smile on your face.

“Name!” Vladimir yelled running foreword to wrap his arms around you and squeeze tightly.

“Hello Vlad!” You giggled before setting your dish down, glad you hadn't dropped it, before greeting everyone else. You smiled and sat down between Francis and Arthur, Vladimir beside Arthur, then Antonio, then Lukas, then Gilbert. It was nice after seeing them fighting for them to be sitting together.

You smiled happily giggling a bit like a schoolgirl, even though you technically _were_ a school girl. You were just glad they were getting along, you hated being in a hostile environment with them joking for your attention. You weren't stupid, you got the cues that they liked you, not that they were very subtle, well Lukas and Arthur were pretty subtle but the Bad Touch Trio probably couldn't even _say_ the word subtle and Vladimir was so flirty anyway, he was between Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and Lukas and Arthur. However with all of them, you got a idea of it. You blushed darkly, you didn't really know what you were going to do when it happened, you kind of liked all of them, would you ever be able to pick if it came to that?

If it did you'd have to follow your heart and pray for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short filler is incredibly short.


	8. "Date"

You rubbed your eyes as you booted up your computer to sign in and chat with the boys, you couldn’t all just call each other without things turning into the game Telephone.

__

_BookwormPsyche has entered the chat_

_TheAwesomeOne: Name?_

_VikingBooks: Do you know anyone else with the username BookwormPsyche?_

_StrawberryVampire: Be nice Luka._

_VikingBooks: How many times must I tell you not to call me Luka?_

_FrenchWineAndKisses: Ignore them, my dear rose, so what was it you wanted to talk to all of us about?_

_Tomatoes: Yes, why?_

_BookwormPsyche: I wanted to ask you guys if you want to come over to my house for dinner?_

_TeaWizard: To your house for dinner? That might be nice._

_FrenchWineAndKisses: That does sound nice!_

_BookwormPsyche: I have to get groceries, it's my turn to cook tonight so what do you guys want?_

_TheAwesomeOne: Wurst and Potato cakes!_

_Tomatoes: Fajhitas!_

_FrenchWineAndKisses: Snails_

_VikingBooks: Snakoli_

_StrawberryVampire: Pot Roast_

_TeaWizard: Haggish Pastries_

_BookwormPsyche: …_

_BookwormPsyche: Okay...give me a minute to think_

_BookwormPsyche: I think I can find something that all of you guys will like. I have to go get the groceries, come to my house at about six._

_BookwormPsyche has left the chat._

__

You went to the grocery store and went to gather everything. You would have your mother, father, and little (brother/sister) meeting the six guys you had been talking about. Your father was under the impression that they were gay considering your other male friends; though in actuality Feliks was pansexual, Tino was bisexual, and only Berwald was homosexual. Your mom was hoping maybe you'd get a boyfriend, not that you needed one-she had taught you to be a independent woman-but she just wanted you to have some fun and experience it. Your little sibling just wanted to tease you and make your life hell for it, as any little (brother/sister) would do.

You were going to checkout when you saw the six all waving and smiling at you. You waved before blinking in confusion, “what are you guys doing here?” You asked as they surrounded you and smiled at you.

“We figured that this would probably be a lot of bags, we'd like to help you.” Antonio said happily as he was holding a bag of tomatoes, “and do some shopping of our own.” He added.

“If it's okay with us coming a bit earlier and helping you?” Lukas asked as you smiled gently and gave Lukas a hug.

“That'd be really nice, thank you guys.” This caused Lukas to blush lightly as the others to pout, each being different extremes of the expressions.

“No fair! I vant a hug from de sexy frau (girl) to~” Gilbert leered at you as you blushed darkly to him calling you sexy and quickly hugged him to hide your blushing cheeks that were warming horribly.

“Me next, me next!” Vladimir practically sang pulling you to his chest as soon as the Prussian had released you.

You went through checkout and Gilbert grabbed the bags before you could take them. When you mentioned to Gilbert that you could carry the bags he had simply stated “Nein, (No,) I vouldn't be as awesome if I let jou carry the bags,” which made absolutely no sense to you but you let it go.

When you get to the car the guys help you, when you walked away to put the cart away they all separated, they had driven together, Arthur driving with Lukas in the front while Vladimir, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis sat in the back, Francis being in the middle while Gilbert sat in Antonio's lap.

So to make things easier Vladimir, Gilbert, and Francis would be riding with you. When you came over Lukas opened the door for you. “Oh, thank you Luka.” You giggled using the nickname that he hated, yes you were a child.

You get home and come out as you come in you introduce them to your parents and little (brother/sister). You mother smiled happily as your father was glad to see them and (sister/brother's name) raised an eyebrow at the six.

You went into the kitchen nad the six followed and they watched you started to get ready to cook everything. “Oh, Name, I wanted to give you something.” Vladimir smiled at you happily, showing his cute little fang, “but first I have a question, what are your favorite flowers?”

“I like (favorite flower #1) and (favorite flower #2), why?” You asked as he smiled and did a quick hand gesture as a bouquet of said flowers showed up. “Wow!” You gasped as he handed the flowers that you inhaled their sweet scent, “that's amazing, thank you Vlad.” You giggled as you took a vase and filled the water and went to put it on the table.

“So what are we having, anyway?” Francis asked curiously as you smile.

“Were doing a little thing we do here where it's a little bit of everything, we like to combine different stuff so it's kind of like visiting some places. Some fajhitas and sausage-well it's called wurst-for appetizers, salmon, and roast beef for main course with some French roasted potatoes as a side and Earl Grey Tea Cookies for dessert.” You added as they smiled, each hearing a favorite of their food, something that is from their home.

“That sounds excellent, love.” Arthur said smiling at you, “do you need any help?” He asked that caused all the men, even his friends, flinch. You didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“No thank you Arthur, you guys are guests!” You giggled happily getting everything together. When you got everything done you realize the problem, your table could hold six people. You had ten to sit. You ended up with Antonio sitting in Gilbert's lap, Vladimir laughing as he sat in Lukas's lap, who didn't look amused at all but let it go since it made you smile, Arthur sitting in a chair as well as your family, you brought some folding chairs for you and Francis to sit.

Arthur having pulled out your chair for you like a gentleman making your mother practically swoon at the sweetness, your father, reluctantly, appreciating the respect the Englishman was giving you, and your (brother/sister) giggling at it.

You guys eat happily as they do Francis then speaks, “t'is food is manifique cherie, (magnificent dear,) you 'ill be a amazing 'ife zome day.” Francis said as you raised a (dark/light) brow at this as your family froze. Oh no, one dead Frenchman coming right up.

“Are you saying that a good cook makes a good wife?” You asked with a chilly voice, your family froze hoping to eat everything before it was stained with blood.

“Non, (No,) it iz not the fact you are a good cook, it's the amour (love) you put into your food. That's the good 'ife comes from.” Francis said as you immediately started blushing at him. Nice save your family silently applauded him.

When you all finished you were happy, you cooked which meant your dad would clean up, that's how it went, if you cooked your dad cleaned up, if your dad cooked you cleaned up, if your mom cooked your little (sister/brother) cleaned up, and if your sibling cooked your mom cleaned up. Antonio hugged you with a happy smile, “thank you for dinner, Name-chica, (Name-girl 'in this case meaning something more like Name-darling than the literal translation') it was delicioso. (delicious.)” 

“Your welcome guys.” You smiled at them and bit your bottom lip, “do you want to go for a walk? There is a nice (meadow, park, etc) not too far from here.” You say not really wanting to particularly see it more that you didn't want your family to embarrass you.

You walked with Antonio and Vladimir each holding one of your arms, Arthur and Gilbert each holding one of your hands, and Francis holding your waist and Lukas just holding your one shoulder. It should be something to make it hard to be held like this and walk at the same time it was easy enough to walk actually. They were warm and easy to relax with which was the reason to be able to walk with all six of them.

“You know draga, (darling,) this is just like a date.” Vladimir said happily glancing to his side past the ribbons on his cute little top hat.

“I agree amigo. (friend.)” Antonio said as you looked between the two. Vladimir and Antonio? You had to admit you liked the two of them, in truth you liked all of the six of them, not that they'd ever like you back and it'd be selfish to want all six of them.

“If you two like each other, you can hold each other.” You say to them, wondering why they would be antsy to show each other their affection, they were among friends.

“What?” All six said before Gilbert started to laugh.

“Dey vere speaking of jou, Name!” Gilbert started to laugh happily as the six pulled you, wrapping their arms around all of you. You were by this time to the (meadow/park/etc) and there were no one there as they all wrapped you up in their arms.

“W'at we are saying, l'amour, (my love,) is t'at we all care for you. All six of you like you, 'e'd even be 'illing to share you.” He added as you froze and blushed darkly.

“We want to get to know you.” Lukas added looking at you with pale blue eyes. You looked down at your feet blushing darkly and then nodded. They all smiled, some bigger than others, as they gave you kisses on the cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put in Feliks, Tino, and Berwald's different sexualities because I truly do think that Poland is pansexual, obviously he is gender fluid, and Finland and Sweden as bisexual. Don't know why but that's how it seems to me. I think Sweden is hot and Finland is super cute! But in this story that is what they are, especially considering in this they are mothering (Finland), sisterly (Feliks-he's very feminine on the spectrum), and protective older brother (Sweden).
> 
> My table can hold six people, so that's how I'm acting, just to pretend that it is


	9. Hang Out Day

You smiled happily as you practically danced around to get ready for heading to the mall with the boys. You all made sure to not let Feliks know since he was way too hyper about shopping to deal with. You just wanted a nice relaxing day and the other agreed with you. However you don't think their relaxing all meshed well but you'd see how it would go. They had been working hard on getting along and you could easily convince yourself that they enjoyed each others company.

You got dressed in a cami and a (favorite color) corset with (second favorite color) lacing in the back and busked in the front and criss-crossing straps. You also wore a floor-length black skirt and a pair of boots underneath. Your (hair color) locks pulled back with a (color that looks good on you) ribbon. You were going to the mall everyone had to pick something up and you all decided to go together, you needed to pick up a (item).

You were also feeling much more confident, honestly who wouldn't have a confidence boost with six hot guys wanting them? You headed to Arthur's house as you all were going to meet up there and you were going to drive Gilbert, Vladimir, and Arthur and Francis, Antonio, and Lukas were going to drive in Antonio's car. 

“Hey guys!” You said happily hugging all of them one by one. They blushed darkly seeing you showing such skin to see your soft shoulders and graceful arms. The long black skirt showed off your amazing silhouette lovely. “I brought snacks!” You added giggling happily as they all smiled, you made some of the best snacks.

You pulled out your basket which held a little thing of snacks. Tomato for Antonio, some nice coffee for Lukas, strawberries for Vladimir, Earl Grey tea cookies for Arthur, chocolate and raspberry crepe for Francis, and Fanta (orange soda) for Gilbert.” You added with a smile as they all nodded happily.

“That sounds nice.” Arthur said as you handed them all, you handed Gilbert his last. A grape Fanta. Gilbert blinked his ruby eyes looking at you as you held a blank face for a moment before you started to snicker.

“Trololololo.” You giggled happily as Gilbert gave you a blank of face. “Aw don't look at me like that Gil.” You pouted as he started giving his snake like laugh.

“It's okay schatz, (sweetheart,)” Gilbert said hugging you again as you started to laugh and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I want a kiss too belle! (beautiful!)” Francis said as the others nodded.

“Si! (Yes!)” Antonio mumbled from around a mouthful of tomato.

“Ja.” Lukas muttered looking away from you and he would have a blush if he wasn't Lukas.

“Da!” Vladimir pouted cutely with his cute little top hat and his tiny fang.

“Agreed.” Arthur said as you gave him a kiss on the cheek first since he was the closest to you and the albino.

You guys got to the mall that was a bit crowded but not horribly so. Arthur wanted to get some tea, Lukas a new book that had just been released, Vladimir wanted to get a new top hat from the haberdasher that was at the mall who you didn't understand how he got business with his particular tastes, Gilbert wanted to get some stuff for Gilbird, Antonio wanted to get some music, and Francis wanted to get flowers.

The book Lukas wanted to get was one you had heard of but you didn't know for sure if you wanted to buy it so he had promised to let you borrow it once he was done and you were thankful that he was a fast reader. Arthur was getting more tea because he was out with the fact that everyone had tea at least three or four times a week now, and he didn't trust anyone else to buy the right brand. Gilbird was currently being watched by Gilbert and Lukas's mutual friend Matthias. Antonio was actually going to buy the new (favorite band/singer) CD seeing as you had gotten him addicted to the (group/vocalist). Then Francis wanted to buy flowers for his mother's birthday that was tomorrow, which was unbearably sweet and Vladimir wanted you to help him pick out his new top hat. Why he thinks you know anything about hatting is beyond you.

Of course you wanted to get (item). First Arthur got his beloved tea, than Lukas got the new book, he began reading it immediately so you kept an arm in the crook of his arm to keep Lukas from running into anything. All of you had to search the music store to find (favorite band/singer) for Antonio since it was missing. You were the one that found it, in another category all together. Next was Gilbert as you watched him find things, he seemed so comfortable and serious as he bought feed and things for the little fluff ball's cage.

Next was Vladimir who wanted you to pick out which hat he would get. You tried to tell him you didn't think you should pick considering you didn't know anything really about hats but he insisted so in the end you suggested a (color) velvet top hat with (color) ribbon going around the base of the hat with a ribbon hanging off and a (color) ribbon beside it. You then went to a store to buy a (item) that you had wanted to pick up for a bit now and were happy to do it.

“That's it besides the flowers for Francis's mom.” You said as they nodded.

“Oui, (Yes,) I want to spend maman's (mama's) birthday with her.” Francis nodded.

“I have to do a project in Art with Antonio to.” Vladimir pointed out, the two had the class together and there was a new group project to do a portrait of your partner with a background.

“Si, (Yes,)” Antonio agreed, you were not allowed to show your partner the portrait until it was time to show the entire class the project. You had seen both, Antonio had to step out of his comfort zone to draw a more Gothic feel with Vladimir with a Gothic castle in the back, Vladimir drew Antonio with a border of vine tomato plants. Both were farther away from what they were used to, Antonio always held to bright happy colors and bold lines, Vladimir held to more Gothic style so both tried to do it in the others style. They hadn't painted it yet though.

“I'm afraid I have to do a English project.” Arthur pointed out as you nodded.

“Me to, I have to do a project about the Grimm's fairytales.”You added with a sigh, you were not looking foreword to it, you liked it but it didn't work very well with how you were thinking. Man those stories were dark; right in the childhood.

“I have to get Gilbird to, I haven't been spending time with the awesome bird!” Gilbert said with a laugh.

“Ja. (Yes.) I need to clean my room.” Lukas agreed as you went to the flower shop.

“So which flowers are you getting for your mother?” You asked as Francis looked around biting his lip.

“I 'ink I'll go 'ith, yellow roses, baby's breath, and aster. T'eir 'er favorites.” He said with a smile as you smiled brightly as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once got complimented for my silhouette, it very much made me blush even now.


	10. Ask To Prom

You looked around confused as your three closest friends were all looking at you with knowing faces. Feliks had a smirk as Tino smiled and even Berwald had a smug face as you were confused. They, however, knew what was going down and found it equal parts hilarious and adorable.

“You, like, know Name is totally going to, like, kill us for this right?” Feliks snickered to the other two being just quiet enough you didn't hear it.

“Yes.” Tino agreed with a smile at his friends.

“W'rth 't.” Berwald muttered as you suddenly froze. Staring with wide eyes at a banner in (favorite color) ink to say “Will you go to the prom with us, (full name)?” You watched with wide eyes as Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Lukas, Arthur, and Vladimir All six were smiling a bit awkwardly while each holding a different flower, Lukas held a purple rose, Arthur held a moonflower, Francis held a red rose, Antonio a orange rose, Gilbert a white rose, and Vladimir held a strawberry flower.

You were blinking looking at them as both Tino and Berwald laid a hand on one of your shoulders each and Feliks wrapped his arms around your waist squealing, evidently the Polish boy was in a very girly mood today. You, on the other hand, were frozen solid watching with wide eyes.

Others were watching shocked, they had heard the rumors that the six boys liked the chubby bookworm but none really truly believed it. Yes, some tried to come onto you to find out what it was about you that was so special and soon realized the six were _very_ protective of you. Now here it was, complete proof.

You, on the other hand, were a bit broken. You were not reacting to anything. Finally you snapped out of it as they walked over to you. “I'm sorry, draga princeta, (darling princess,) I hope didn’t do the embarrassing you.” Vladimir apologized as you shook your head.

“No, no, I'm just kind of shocked.' You explained as they smile and Francis took you hand, kissing your knuckles gently.

“If that iz the case, per'aps you 'ill give us your answer?” The Frenchman asked placing the rose in your hand as you blushed. If this had happened before you would have flatly stated 'no', and walked away. However you now trust them, you know they wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

“Ja. (Yes.)” You answered as both Lukas and Gilbert brightened, as yes sounded the same and was spelled the same in both Norwegian and German and they all loved it when you spoke their native language to them.

They all smiled, though Lukas's was decidedly underrated compared to Antonio, Gilbert, or Vladimir's thousand killer watt smile. Feliks was extremely happy at this, he knew that they were wanting to go to the prom with them. It was actually him that got them off their arse. (ass.) How did he do this? It is classified.

Tino and Berwald had already talked, threatened, them as to never hurt you. They were close friends to Lukas and through him Arthur and Vladimir, and they were good friends with the student from Denmark, Matthis, and through that Gilbert, and you knew Francis and Antonio as well. They weren’t worried of them _purposefully_ but by accident.

Feliks, who was much more along the lines of a littler sister or brother let out a squeal. “This, like means we can do the alterations to your dress!” Feliks said happily holding you once again, “but what will we do about your-”

“One mention on my underwear and I _:will_ dye all of your clothing blue.” You threatened your pink loving Polish friend who gasped jumping away from you in a cringe as Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Vladimir, and Tino were laughing. Arthur gave a gentle smirk at that, and Berwald and Lukas may not have changed their facial expression but their blue eyes were sparkling with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strawberry flower is the flower before the berry becomes a berry, those who know about plants will know this. Rose meanings; red=love, purple=true love, orange=passion, white= “I'm worthy of you”, a moonflower means “I dream of love” and a strawberry means “Perfection”
> 
> Strange how I can understand the thing to speak a certain language to others, while wearing a flag, though I understand it I don't feel it myself. I don't feel anything when I look at a flag.


	11. Alterations To Dress

You giggled happily as you sipped some (favorite tea) tea you had decided to do the alterations to your dress and with that you had invited over Tino, Feliks, and Berwald. However only Feliks would be helping you do the alterations. Tino would be baking cookies and Berwald would be doing woodwork. The two were there for moral support and to tell you how it looked.

You put it on to be pinned the right way as the three men looked at you. “Y'u go'ng t' b' abl' t' w'lk, N'me?” Berwald asked seeing how long the dress was, you weren't exactly the best at not falling.

“Yeah, you should pin it.” Tino said looking quietly as you bit your lip tugging it up.

“How much do you guys think?” You asked showing different lengths.

“Maybe you should, like, cut it so it's short in, like, the front and, like, long in the back. That's totally awesome!” Feliks said happily tugging it up.

“So to the knees?” Tino asked holding a finger to his chin.

“I was, like, thinking to totally cut about mid-thigh!” Feliks said hiking it up as you squeaked.

“I don't know about that.” You said as you pulled the dress away so you could try out both lengths yourself.

“It'd b' e'si'r to d'nc'.” Berwald pointed out as you nodded in agreement.

“I don't know if I trust Gilbert with you showing leg.” Tino said in a mothering tone as Feliks rolled his eyes.

“Your, like, just saying that because Lukas was totally angry at him weeks ago.” The Polish boy pointed out as Berwald nodded.

“He'd n't d're do someth'n' N'me doesn't l'ke. If sh' do'sn't h'rt h'm, th' 'th'rs w'll, 'f th'y don't w' w'll.” Berwald soothed as you smiled quickly pulling the stoic Swede and mothering Fin into your arms and giving them a quick hug. Feliks started pouting feeling jealous before you quickly pulled him into a hug as well.

“I love you guys!” You sang holding them slightly before pulling away.

In the end you cut it so it was to mid thigh in the front and just missing the floor by scant inches in the back, you wore your heels, a pair of red ones that Feliks gave you, so it would fit right. You also made the sleeves off the shoulder and besides those two inch off the shoulder sleeves it was sleeveless. 

“So what do you think?” You asked doing a Pierrot to show them as they watched you silently. You frowned slightly, “what?”

“Pl'in.” Berwald said simply as the other two looked at him shocked, but he _was_ known for his bluntness.

“What do you think I should do?” You asked as the other were thinking quickly.

“Gloves! Or some jewelery.” Tino said happily as Feliks nodded in agreement.

“Or maybe your stalkings and garters.”

“Feliks!” Tino admonished as you giggled, like a mother hen honestly.

“Hold on, I've got an idea.” You said with a giggle and went to your room. You pulled out a pair of white opera gloves, a set of blue garters and a silver/golden necklace that had a charm of the bird from the Prussian flag.

“How's this?” You asked showing them as they smiled.

“I like it,” Tino said as Berwald nodded.

“Agreed, m'wife. It's s'mpl' b't it's N'me.”

“Totally.” Feliks agreed. “Now, onto your chosen underwear.

“FELIKS!” You and Tino yelled shocked at the same time as the feminine man laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poland. You adorable trouble making scamp! Also this path is now half way done.


	12. Prom

You sighed as you put on your clothing getting ready for prom. You didn't really think you'd ever go, you weren't one for dancing and you thought prom was overrated. You wore a Union Jack cami, a Spanish pair of panties with the bird like logo over your bum, a Norwegian flag corset and a a French camisole. You put on your dress that you were very happy with the alterations you had made. It was to the knees in the front and floor length in the back, though that was only because you were still bare foot and would be better when you put on your shoes. You also wore your white opera gloves over your chubby (skin tone) arms, your pair of Romanian stalkings, a blue garter that was shown, which you felt very uncomfortable showing your garter as it was underwear to you but thanks to Feliks, Tino, and Berwald had pushed it and you let it go as you could just pull it further up.

You then took your (hair length) (hair color) (locks/curls) until the tresses were soft and shiny with a smile. You put on a Prussian decorated headband to keep the tresses out of your (skin tone) face. You put on your (gold/silver) chain that held the logo of the Prussian flag and slipped on your red high heels.

You were heading downstairs when you hear the doorbell go off and rush in the heels, nearly snapping your ankle as you growled at your younger (brother/sister) as (he/she) laughs. “Name's a pimp.” He added as you glared at them. “(Favorite video game/CD/etc)” you said as (he/she) suddenly stopped walked away as you had threaten their prize possession.

You opened the door to see the boys and smiled happily at seeing them. They looked so fancy~ All six were wearing black suits with a white buttoned down as well, Lukas and Gilbert each were a tie to their flag pattern, Francis and Antonio were wearing the same but also wearing a vest that matched their tie, Arthur was wearing a simple suit with a Union Jack tie and a black vest, while Vladimir was wearing a Romanian tie, a wine colored vest and a cloak. They all also had their little...quirks; Gilbird was resting on Gilbert's snowy locks, Francis had his long blonde hair pulled back in a violet ribbon, Antonio had a tomato pin, Lukas was wearing his Nordic cross pin, Vladimir was wearing his cute little top hat, and Arthur was wearing a pin of the English flag, not the Union Jack but the actual English flag of white and red.

They all stared at you with widened green, red, blue, and violet orbs blushing slightly. Holy hell you looked good. Gilbert and Vladimir blushed seeing you wearing their flags in either a necklace and headband or stalkings, but your heels, gloves, and garter-which was very sexy-were in the colors of the French, Norwegian, and Union Jack flag. Antonio wondered that if you were wearing their flags if maybe your cute little corset was in the pattern of _his_ flag.

You hugged them happily as they handed you the roses they were holding. Each had two roses in the same color for you; red from Francis, purple from Gilbert, orange from Antonio, blood red from Vladimir, pink from Arthur, and white from Lukas. “Oh thank you, these are beautiful. Come in, I'll put them in some water.” You added leading them in as your mother insisted on taking pictures. When you are finally able to pull away from your parents, your father doing everything just short of threatening the boys lives, and even then just barely stopping short.

You smiled as the six of them and you all danced, eventually Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and Vladimir started dancing with each other just for the fun and you got Lukas and Arthur to as well. Soon you were dancing with Feliks, his date Toris, Berwald, and Tino all together as well laughing as all eleven of you switched between partners. The dance was a mixture of laughter, smiles, lights, and twirls. 

“I hate to admit it, Frog, but I'm glad we stopped fighting,” Arthur said with a sigh.

“D'accord, (Agreed,) Black Sheep. Plus if we kept going, we'd upset belle cherie. (beautiful darling.)” Francis agreed with a smile.

When all of you were done you went to (favorite restaurant) to have dinner as you all laughed stories flowing. You texted your parents to let them know that was what was going on and they walked you home. Blushing, feeling shy once again, you gave all the ten boys a kiss on the cheek, with Toris, Feliks, Berwald, and Tino it was only as friends The so called Magic and Bad Touch Trio however pouted at you.

“You missed, draga. (darling.)” Vladimir said giving you a kiss on the lips as the four aforementioned boys cheered, or in Berwald's case he cheered on the inside.

“Hey! I want a kiss to, amigo! (friend!)” Antonio complained giving you a kiss. Like that the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio kissed you as well, so blushing you gave Lukas and Arthur a kiss. This caused the two to blush and Tino and Feliks to giggle. Toris just wondered who the hell it was he was hanging out with and if maybe he should go back to Lithuania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never went to prom because I thought it was stupid. And the man I was in love with it wouldn't work out so going with someone else felt wrong. I also just found out the actual English flag was not a Union Jack. How many flags are red, white and blue, huh? Oh and the roses all mean something different; red means love, purple means 'love at first sight' orange means passion, blood red is basically the same as red but I just thought it went well with Romania, pink is pure love, and white is 'I'm worthy of you' or 'I'm loyal'. Though a white rose bud means a heart that can't love. So yeah, flower language is so complicated.


	13. Ask To Go Steady

Pushing some hair out of your eyes you sat with the other males in Lukas's living room, his younger brother Emil was upstairs doing homework with his pet puffin. Yes, he had a pet puffin. One he named Mr. Puffin, yes he named his pet puffin Mr. Puffin.

You were sitting on a couch with Francis on one side and Arthur on the other side. On the back of the couch Lukas and Gilbert sat precariously holding their balance, Lukas sat like you'd expect a young lady to while Gilbert was sitting with his legs criss-crossed like you would when you were in kindergarten. On the floor leaning against their friends were sitting Vladimir and Antonio, of course there was plenty of couches and chairs to sit on but none wanted to be away from you.

It was as you were just talking that they stopped and were just staring out at nothing in particular. “Guys?” You asked as they smiled at you, or in others like Lukas and Arthur it was more of a sense of a smile.

“This may be weird chica, (girl,) but.....” Antonio began but trailed off.

“What mon ami (my friend) means is that we were all wondering if....” Francis added but trailed off.

“The point is we care about you draga. (dear.)” Vladimir added and though you were still confused you smiled at them.

“I care about you guys to.” You said hugging Arthur as he was the closest to you and he blushed darkly causing you to giggle at his tsundereness.

“Goot! (Good!) I am awesome! Jou are awesome to! Und these guys are...sort of awesome.” He added as they all gave him a look that screamed 'thanks, Gilbert.' in sarcastic glory.

“What were trying to say is will you consider dating all of us?” Lukas said bluntly as all the males looked at him shocked.

“Wha...what?” You whispered as Arthur patted your hand gently worried that you were in shock.

“We all fancy you...and of course it is up to you if you accept our feelings or not but if your willing...we'd all be willing to share you affection.” Arthur finished as you took a deep breath.

“Isn't that a bit weird? To date all of you at the same time, isn't that technically cheating?” You added as they smirked at you, Francis kissing the side of your head.

“It's not cheating if we all agree to it, if you choose to accept our feelings. Love isn't something you force on someone else, but if your will to accept it we'd like a chance.” Francis explained as you played with your hands suddenly feeling very shy.

“If you guys are okay with it, it is your idea anyway, I will give it a chance, what's the worse that can happen?” You added with a smile 

It was later that you all deiced to go see where the Magic Club had meetings when at Lukas's house and you were interested so they led you to the library opening up a door that was not hidden but it was unnoticed and led you into a room with strange things of books and potions.

You smiled as you looked around at the “Magic Room” in Lukas's house. He had wanted to hang out with you and as such took you into his magic room. Vladimir, Arthur, and Lukas were watching Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert like hawks because they didn't want them messing with the things. This was dangerous, you were looking around with a gentle smile. You had always had a interest in magic, not enough to really practice it or anything even if you did believe in it.

You were smiling and something a bit of green in your periphery vision as you turned you jumped back screaming hitting itno a near by pillar. “What in the world?” You gasped as the pillar lit up in yellow as all six boys gasped, the Bad Touch Trio had no idea what was going on but the Magic Trio knew and were shocked. You were magical.

“What are you seeing, Name?” Antonio asked as you looked at him shocked, the Magic Trio realized you were looking right at Flying Mint Bunny. You looked at Antonio before walking foreword to grip the rabbit by under his little arm. 

“This!” You growled as the Bad Touch Trio gasped as the Magic Trio looked at them curiously.

“Mon dieu! (My god!)” Francis gasped at the rabbit.

“What is DAT?” Gilbert yelled gripping onto Antonio who was just staring at the green thing.

“...a rabbit? Que? (What?)” Antonio finally said as the others were shocked. They could see Flying Mint Bunny now? However when you let go of Flying Mint Bunny he disappeared, “where did it go?” 

“You blokes could see him?” Arthur asked with wide eyes as you looked around curious not grasping what is going on.

“Only when Name was touching him...I zink.” Francis added as you looked at them.

It was three hours later that you guys realized what was happening. You had magic and for some reason when you touched magical creatures you made it so they were visible to others, and from the color the pillar changed you were air while Lukas was water, Arthur earth and Vladimir fire. Of course they could do other elements the one they had an affinity with would always be strongest, in time you culd learn as well. They wondered what other affinity you would show, Arthur was good at psychic promotions, Vladimir was good at telekinesis and telepathy, and Lukas was good at spells.

Soon enough you learned the ways of magic from Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur. They wanted you to join the Magic Club but you were already part of the Leave Me Alone Club started by the Switzerland exchange student Vash which you enjoyed as it gave you time to do what you wanted to, working on your (paintings/drawings/stories/music) on your own away from other people as you often did it on your own.

So it had Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur as members of the Magic Club, the entire Magic Club actually, Francis as a member of the Cooking Club, Gilbert as a member of the Music Club, Antonio as a member of the Dance Club, and you as a part of the Leave Me Alone Club. Not only having a affinity for air it seems you had a affinity for potions.

You had to admit that one of the happiest things that made you was when the Bad Touch Trio apologized to the Magic Trio for claiming that the magical creatures were not real considering you could make it apparent that they were. And honestly even though it was annoying to them to eat crow they were glad to see you smile and would do it for your smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viking men were more feminine than men today and women were more masculine. That's why I had Norway sit pretty~ I think that Switzerland and I would get along great, in a were similar in a lot of ways and I think Lichtenstein is utterly adorable and I'd totally have tea parties with her! If Switzerland doesn't threaten to blow my brains out.


	14. Bodice Ripper

What the hell were you thinking? You had invited the entire Magic Trio and Bad Touch Trio to your house. Your parents were out for their once a month date day where they were gone from just after breakfast or from right before lunch, they wouldn't be back until it was well into the night. You hoped one day you'd be in love like that.

Right now you were all in your room, you were sitting in the middle of your bed against the head of the bed, Vladimir on one side and Lukas on the other, laying along your sides was Francis and Gilbert, Antonio was laying right shy of your feet nearly touching his stomach, Arthur was sitting on your computer chair that he had pushed over to your bed as you were all talking. If a few months ago someone had said this would happen you'd ask if they had stolen Tim's stash and that they should put it back before the slightly intimidating boy from the Netherlands.

“Okay, I've got to the bathroom, Gilbert, Lukas, do you mind moving?” You asked as the light headed men did so. You left to the bathroom as they both moved to sit down again, however Gilbird let out a tweet as Gilbert moved his cellphone fell frm him hitting the floor and rolled under the bed.

“Verdamnit! (Damn it!)” The albino cussed getting down to get his cellphone, feeling around instead of feeling the smoothness of his cellular device he instead felt smoothness from paper. Pulling it out he found a book, “why does Name have a book under the bed?” Gilbert asked, he wasn't one for books unless it was his diary but even he knew not to put a book under the bed.

“Did she drop it?” Arthur asked as Gilbert put it on the bed and reached for his phone, he pulled three others out until he actually got his cellphone.

“Hey I know these books, their those paperback romances!” Vladimir said blushing seeing it was one focusing on a vampire, beside him Lukas was holding one focusing on vikings, and Gilbert was holding one seeing knights. Curious now they pulled out all the books, there were twelve, evenly distributed two of each kind, not just the vampire, viking, or knight, there was also placed in Revolutionary France, bull fighters, and pirates. They were looking at them as you came and gasped seeing that.

“What are you guys doing with my bodice rippers?!” You screamed out as they all looked at you before all but Antonio and Gilbert blushed as the two didn't really grasp right away what a bodice was but when it clicked they started blushing.

“Bodice rippers?” Arthur asked as you realized what you had called it making you blush darkly.

“That's what I call them...in the climax of the book the hero always rips off the heroine's bodice.” You said shrugging as you were blushing darkly.

“Yes, I remember those.” Lukas stated not smirking yet but you could sense it making you blush darkly. Oh great, you liked hanging out with them but this was not something that you wanted them to know. 

“Come sit with us, there's nothing to be shy.” Antonio said tugging you over to sit with them as they lifted up one of the books that was about the bull fighter. “We can read to you if you want?” He offered as the others noticed what he was talking about as you blushed even darker and you were mumbling as they all picked one up; a pirate one for Arthur, a knight for Gilbert, a viking for Lukas, a French Revolution for Francis, and a vampire one for Vladimir.

You weren’t sure if you thought this was better or worse than the teasing Feliks, Tino, and Berwald would give you if they ever found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, especially considering this has the most characters that it would normally be longer.


	15. Admit To Loving

You smiled happily as you got dressed for the masquerade that Feliks was holding. You were much more excited for this than you were for the prom, this was something you actually wanted to go to. Of course you weren't forced, if Feliks could count not being forced, and you did have more fun than you expected, but still you wanted to go to the masquerade. You had spent the day helping get everything ready at Feliks house. Berwald, Tino, Feliks, Toris, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Lukas, Vladimir, Arthur, and yourself. Berwald, and Gilbert built up a few wood structures to give the rooms a more noble feel, Vladimir and Toris painting it to make it realistic. Antonio and Arthur were busy fixing up the automatic instruments that Feliks had, Francis, Tino, and you were all cooking the food. Francis cooked the savory dishes while Tino cooked the sweet ones with you helping both equally. Lukas and Feliks were busy decorating everything.

After everything was prepared you all headed home to get ready, you got into the same dress you wore for prom, it was cut to the knees in the front and to the floor in the back, and off the shoulder in a black shade. A blue garter, white opera gloves, a Spanish flag headband, over your (hair color) hair in a (favorite hairstyle). You were also wearing a (gold/silver) chain with the bird from the Prussian flag charm. Over your (skin tone) chubby legs was the Romanian flag socks and added a (favorite color) half face mask that showed the lower half of your pretty soft (skin tone) face, your (lip color) plump lips smiling and your (eye color) jem like orbs shining from your mask.

You were going to leave but when you did you see the boys, all wearing their suits and each wearing a mask that covered half their face in the style of the flag from their homeland, in Arthur's case it was the Union Jack flag as opposed to the actual flag of England along with Gilbird resting on Gilbert's snowy head.

Smiling you wave to them as they blush tugging you along with them to take you to Felik's house where the masquerade is being held. When you got there you were shocked, yes you had seen it but with the lighting and everything it looked so different, it felt like you were back in the time long ago, a time when your figure was the most delectable of all. A time when you honestly thought you'd be more at home, reading and calligraphy, though it didn’t matter, you were used to this time, every time had good and bad parts and you were used to it.

You enjoyed yourself this wasn’t just a dance, you enjoyed just sitting around talking, dinner, card games, and dancing. As you had to dance with all of them, they all were very different dancing style, though you weren't very good at dancing it was such fun.

First you danced with Arthur, who waltzed with you which was easy as it was all in the leading, next was Gilbert who had fun merely spinning you around in circles which though it made you dizzy it also was such fun you couldn't stop laughing. Gilbird had grimly held onto Gilbert's snowy hair but had let go and flown above the two of you, following as best he could which made him dizzy so the poor bird drooped down a bit and flew just following the circling couple.

Laughing his strange laugh he spun you into Antonio's arms, which he immediately switching to tango which was really fast but you were able to stumble through, next was Lukas who pulled you close from Antonio when he realized that you had started to get tired and so danced slowly, his calloused slightly cool hand holding your own (temperature) one. His free arm was wrapped around your waist while your own held onto his shoulder.

After you had gotten your breath he passed you over to Vladimir who happily danced with you, moving you skipping along the dance floor with him, last he spun you over into Francis arms which he wrapped both around your waist while yours wrapped around his neck as he waltzed the two of you around. When finally you were tired the moved you to a “parlor room” where you sat in a lounge with them around you. On their knees on either side right behind you were Vladimir and Francis, You were sitting side-saddled on Gilbert and Lukas's lap and on one side beside Francis and Lukas was Antonio and on the side with Vladimir and Gilbert was Arthur.

“You know, Name...” Gilbert said as you looked at him the others were all looking at you, the pairs of red, green, one blue and one violet/blue you had come to love so. “Ich liebe dich, (I love you,)” He whispered looking away blushing as Gilbird gave a little “pyo” of agreement.

“Gilbert?” You gasped but before you could the others talked.

“I love you as well love, we all do. Were in love with you,” Arthur whispered in your ear.

“Jeg elsker deg. (I love you.)” Lukas whispered as well though it is in monotone it still has the emotion in it.

“te iubesc, draga! (I love you, dear!)” Vladimir added happily wrapping his arms around your shoulder giving your cheek.

“J'taime, (I love you,)” Francis added kissing your other cheek.

“Te'amo. (I love you.)” Antonio agreed holding onto your hand in his warm grip tightly.

“May I speak now?” You teased as they blushed and looked away, they really shouldn't have done that. Not only did they not give you a chance to respond they had also possibly ruined the masquerade that you had so looked foreword to if you didn't return their feelings. “I do love you, I love all six of you.” You whispered looking down at your lap slightly as they watched you with concerned eyes. “I don't understand how I can love all six of you at the same time, I was sure that love like this was only for one person but I love all of you.” You then add in a whisper, “I don't know how that's possible.”

“Shh, ma cherie, (my darling,) shh,” Francis soothed gently.

“Love isn't wrong, we are all consenting adults. We can all love you and you love us.” Lukas added gently kissing you as you relaxed, his calm voice calming you greatly.

You were about to point out you weren't not yet adults but remember that two weeks ago Vladimir, the youngest, had his eighteenth birthday. Smiling gently you let out a sigh, “I think your right, maybe that is right.” You said before letting out a giggle. “I love you guys.” You added giving all six men kisses gently holding them close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Romania is youngest, or even how old all of them are compared to each other but Romania strikes me as the youngest.


	16. Lemon

It had been six months after Feliks's masquerade party and you were very happy in your relationship you would have a conference call every night to tell them goodnight and say 'I love you' in each of your native language. You'd wake up and send off a good morning txt, if you didn't wake up first than you would have a good morning txt waiting for you.

Right now you were sitting with all of them and watching a nice romantic movie at Gilbert's house. Right now his younger brother was off with his friends, and Gilbird was fast asleep on one of his perches. Right now none of you were really watching the movie. You were sitting in Arthur's lap, kissing Antonio, Gilbert was gripping onto your breast, while Francis had his hand pressed against your vital regions, Vladimir was nibbling on your neck while Lukas had your feet in your lap and was rubbing your legs slightly.

“Te'amo.” Antonio whispered against your lips as the others murmured in agreement in their native language and curiously Vladimir bit down a bit harder on your neck making you moan. Pulling away slightly they were looking at you blushing as Gilbert lifted you up as you gave a 'eep!' of surprise.

Both he and Lukas walked over as you blushed, you had spoken to them and you all were consenting adults and you were all ready to have sex, obviously you couldn't have sex with six men at the same time. They all loved you and knew that you loved them all, it was okay as they all knew you loved them and who was first. Arthur and Vladimir decided to go to the magic shop in the city and Antonio and Francis went to Antonio's house to hang out as you would be very embarrassed if they heard any noise you might make.

Gilbert gently laid you down on his 'Awesome bed of Prussia!' crawling on top of you and kissing your cheek while Lukas sat on the other side of you. Lukas kissed you next you wrapped your arms around his neck, threading your pudgy hands into his pale blonde locks brushing his odd curl which caused him to moan, Gilbert gave his snake like laugh as he lightly pinched your soft side.

Growling with lust in his expressionless eyes, which didn't look that expressionless right now, Lukas quickly pulled off your shirt, while Gilbert worked on taking off your pants. Lukas smirked lightly when he saw your Norwegian patterned camisole. 

“I win.” He said with a smirk as you started laughing. In trhut you couldn't find your Prussian flag camisole and cami today so you had instead just went for mix matched underclothes Kissing Lukas you pushed off his hat before taking off his clothing until he was only in his Norwegian flag boxers which matched your camisole.

Gilbert came behind you kissing along your neck while pulling the camisole over your head. This revealed your Prussian corset and panties as the two blinked causing you to giggle. “I couldn’t get my Prussian camisole and cami so I got the Norwegian one instead.” You explained with a smile as Gilbert poked at your panties and corset.

“I like this much more than the camisole.” Gilbert said as you started giggling turning to kiss him.

“Behave.” You teased pushing off his clothing revealing his pale chest and his Prussian flag boxers.

“Vhat if I don't vant to?” He asked as you flicked his nose teasingly, before kissing him. Gilbert kissed your nose gently, “don’t' get too feisty my little sparrow.” He teased pulling your panties off as you worked to unlace it, Lukas unbusking your corset as well.

Smirking Gilbert crawled on top of you, kissing you, pulling off your Norwegian flag cami to reveal your curvy (skin tone) body. You blushed with them seeing you completely naked but in all honesty you were more than comfortable with your fluffy body.

Pushing his boxers down with your feet as your lips were fused to his. Gilbert's hand trailed down from where he was gripping your face to slip his slightly calloused hands along your breast, softly touching the soft pillows on your chest. Your own hands were right now clawing down his pale back, leaving angry red marks as he moaned at the feel.

Slowly trailing a hand down Gilbert stroked your thighs as they opened and Gilbert slowly slid one finger into your vital regions. You let out a moan, wrapping your hand around his 'awesome five meters' which caused him to moan and slip another finger into you, curling them slightly.

You moaned, panting underneath him, Lukas was rubbing your arm gently. “Gilbert!” You moaned as he let out a matching groan. “Name~! Ich liebe dich....(I love you....)” Gilbert groaned holding to you tightly, as you whispered against his pale neck that you loved him to. You panted coming closer and closer, the cord in your stomach right under your navel You were coming undone as he did as well. You screamed underneath him he came undone on you, your juice covering his fingers and he released against you. Lukas was there with a warm washrag that Gilbert used to clean you off gently.

“Voah...” Gilbert whispered genlty kissing you gently crawling off of you so that Lukas could take his place over you.

Taking your chin in his thumb and forefinger Lukas lifted you up so he could stare into your eyes, giving you a gentle kiss. “Jeg elkser deg. (I love you.)” Lukas whispered as you giggled.

“I love you to, kaaje. (dear.)” You whispered against his slightly chapped cool lips. Placing himself at your entrance he stroked your hair with a gentleness you didn't know the blunt man had.

“Are you ready?” He asked as you took a deep breath and nodded.

“Ja. (Yes.)” You whispered as he gently pushed into you causing you to let out a pained groan Lukas gently stroked your face and hair, Gilbert rubbing your arm in comfort. “It's okay now, you can move...” you whispered after a few moments. It didn't hurt as badly as you expected however Lukas was still gentle. You were his sweet little fairy and he did not want to ever hurt you.

Pulling back he pushed into you as you let out a moan and he moved against you, you moving your hips to meet him thrust for thrust. “Name...” he groaned holding you tightly, “say my name.” He demanded as you moaned wrapping your legs around his pale waist tightly.

“Lukas~” you moaned as he sucked at your neck, surly giving you a love bite.

“Louder.” He growled looking right into your eyes with his calm blue ones.

“Lukas!”

“Louder! Scream my name louder!” Lukas demanded reminding you of the viking bodice rippers you had read so many of.

“LUKAS!” You screamed as he moaned, there was something about the woman he loved screaming his name in absolute pleasure that he always wanted. The reality was so much better than what his mind produced.

“Yes! Name!” He moaned moving against you roughly, “you feel so good, your so tight...” he panted as you moved one hand to play with his curl that caused him to moan louder.

“Lukas...I'm close....” you whispered as he moaned kissing you roughly.

“Me to, elsker, (love,) just let go.” He moaned as you let out a groan as he picked up his speed. Soon you were close to coming undone as he moved roughly against you, you came undone screaming his name as he did the same releasing inside you shaking slightly. You were panting and sweaty but so was Lukas as he moved to hold you more comfortably, Gilbert pulling the blanket up over the three of you, you snuggled the two of them, one on either side of your plush body, you used Gilbert's chest as a pillow while Lukas was spooning you.

It was a week later that Arthur, Francis, and you were all enjoying some tea and buttered jam cookies you had made. The other men all had something to do with their families, Lukas, and Gilbert with their younger brothers while Vladimir and Antonio had to do things with extended family.

Right now you three were just enjoying tea but there was a pause as Francis was rubbing your thigh...”Francis...” you whispered blushing darkly as he looked at you giving you his flirtatious Frenchman smile.

“W'at is it, ma cherie? (my darling?)” Francis asked lifting you up into his arms.

“Francis!” You squeaked wrapping your arms around his neck as it scared you that he suddenly lifted you up.

“'ow about 'e 'ave some fun? Eh A'nglette fais? (Englishman?)” Francis smirked at him as Arthur blushed. However he started smirked at you following the Frenchman up to his own room, Arthur living alone as living in another country for a few years was a Kirkland family rite of passage; his older brothers all had gone somewhere different from their native England-Allistor to Scotland, Dylan to Wales, and Seamus to Ireland.

Getting to Arthur's room Francis gently set you down, treating you as if you were made of glass, so gentle and lovingly. Arthur came to your other side gently kissing you, he working your shirt off as Francis relieved you of your pants. Underneath you were wearing a Union Jack camisole, as you knew who you were going to be spending today with you dressed the way on purpose.

Arthur smiled happily at that gently running his hands down your sides, pushing the camisole off of you revealing that your corset and panties were of the French flag. At this Francis gave his strange laugh at that smirking.

“Now that goes well with your lovely plush (skin tone) flesh.” Francis complimented causing you to blush while Arthur was helping you unlace said corset. Once he had you unbusked the corset showing your English flag cami that was white and red.

“I personally think red and white looks better.” Arthur smirked as you just let out a playful roll of your eyes and a giggle.

“You two...” you sighed kissing Francis softly before pushing off his clothing, “you do realize you got me into my underwear and your both completely dressed.” You added with a smirk as they blushed entrapped as you relieved first one, than the other of their clothing. Francis was wearing a French flag boxers, but not the one you were wearing but the red and blue of the revolution before the white color of the monarchy was added. Arthur was wearing Union Jack boxers as you giggled, these boys sure were patriotic.

Francis smirked pulling off your cami revealing your chest with your (cup size) breast as he looked making you blush darkly. He kissed down your neck pausing to wrap his lips around one of your breast, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh, his hand occupying its twin. He did this for a while, leaving you a moaning mess, your thighs rubbing together to provide some friction and relief to your needy entrance, after a bit he switched between the breasts giving them each the same attention as the other.

With that Francis kissed down your soft belly to pull down your panties to expose your womanhood to his hungry blue/violet eyes. Gently he kissed along your thighs to get you used to him being there as his head moved in between your plush thighs gently kissing your core.

“Francis...” you whispered trying not to squirm, Arthur was holding one of your hands while the other held the Union Jack blanket tightly. “This...feels kind of weird...” you added not sure if you liked the sensation or not. However he merely hummed as you moaned your back arching sharply.

“I zink you like it.” Francis whispered doing it again.

“Oui...(Yes...) defiantly.” You answered trying not to move as you squirmed from the pleasure, he gripped your thighs in strong grip to stop you from moving too much as he ate you out, you moaning his name as you came undone, screaming his name as your juices leaked into his mouth which he lapped up happily.

“Delicious...” he whispered causing you to blush darkly as he gave his funny laugh. It was cut off as you gripped his golden hair pulling him down to kiss him, you could taste yourself on his tongue, you flipped him so you were laying on top of him. You kissed down his neck, chest, and torso, pulling down his boxers to reveal his manhood. 

Looking up at him you blushed darkly, “J'tamie. (I love you.)”

“J'tamie aussi. (I love you to.) Francis whispered stroking your hair softly still wondering just what he would do. You Slowly you tentatively took it into your mouth, it wasn't so bad. He let out a moan as you gagged a bit on his size but were able to soon get used to it and tentatively licked the underside of him causing him to moan and his member to twitch in your mouth.

“Oh ma cherie! (Oh my darling!)” He panted against you gripping the bedsheets just like you had done, you glanced up at him, your (eye color) orbs shining under (lash color) lashes which made you look so innocent and yet so seductive it had Francis blushing horribly. “Name...amour...(love...) I am close...you need to...” he gasped as he couldn't continue from the pleasure you were giving him. You knew he was warning you so he didn't come in yoru mouth, however all you did was simply suck on him harder as he came undone. It was a lot however yiou still swallowed his seed which caused both him and Arthur to blush horribly.

Pulling away you blushed yourself as Francis kissed you, the fact that he could taste his seed on your lips drove him absolutely insane. Pulling away you looked at Arthur blushing as you pulled away from Francis, Arthur having pulled off his boxers and was looking at you with a smirk. Slowly you climbed on top of him so that you were straddling his lap and kissed his lips holding his face with your soft hands.

Slowly you took him inside of you blushing horribly as you moaned at the feel of him instead of you.

“Arthur...” you moaned kissing him, he slipped his tongue along your lips as you opened up your mouth to grant him entrance and he traced along your inside cavern. You moved against him whispering sweet nothings, “I love you,” you whispered as he smiled holding you tighter around your plush waist.

“I love you to, Name. So very much.” He whispered back moving his hips up to meet your thrusts as you wrapped your arms around his neck moaning as he went even deeper the farther you spread your legs apart that were straddling him.

“Arthur!” You moaned as he held you tighter to his body as the two of you were getting close and closer to the edge. When you to had both came undone shaking slightly as Arthur laid you down gently wrapping you up. You cuddle against them, Arthur holding you close to his chest and Francis spooning you.

It was almost a month later when your parents were off on a date night and your little (brother/sister) was spednign the night at (his/her) friend's house. So you invited Vladimir and Antonio over since the others were all busy doing other things. More like they wanted to give the three of you some alone time.

It started as doing homework but somehow it ended up with you sitting on Antonio's lap while making out with Vladimir, they were both only in their flag of Spain and Romania boxers while you were still in your camisole that matched Antonio's boxers.

“Draga...(Dear...)” Vladimir whispered pushing the camisole off of you and was very happy to see the Romanian flag patterned corset with matching panties. Smiling he pulled you into his own lap pulling your panties off as Antonio unlaced your corset, you unbusking the corset to show your body completely nude, moving to push their boxers off so they are naked as well.

“If I'm naked so are you.” You pointed out with a smirk as they giggled. Your giggle stopped as Vladimir pulled your ankle so you ended up laying down and crawled on top of you. Kissing your plush lips. His lips went down to your neck to suck along your collarbone and neck and shoulders, causing you to moan. One of his hands squeezed your breast as the other slipped into your entrance. “Vladimir!” You moaned one hand slipping down to grip his manhood while the other squeezed his shoulder to keep yourself steady. 

After a bit Vladimir pulled away making you give a moan of protest, blushing as he stuck the fingers that had been inside of you licking them sensually. “You taste so good~” Vladimir moaned moving his hand so that it was the opposite one inside of you and the other one gripped your opposite breast. When you once again kissed him being able to taste your juices on his tongue.

He moaned loudly as you squeezed him gently, “you feel so good Name. Ma princepa...(My princess...)” he added as you gave a giggle at that kissing him gently as he started to moan even louder you both were close as you came undone Antonio luckily had gotten a rag from your bathroom and helped wipe you off as Vladimir blushed, you giving the cute little strawberry loving man a gentle kiss.

“My turn, bella? (beautiful?)” He asked with a smirk crawling over top of you. He slowly pushed into you which caused you to moan, he moved his hips gently not wanting to hurt you, you were in no mood to move slow and flipped him so you were on top of him moving your hips against him as you moaned.

“Antonio~” you moaned as he held you tightly, you moved against him he was holding you against his tanned chest squeezing you as tightly as he could not having to worry about breaking you, he could hold you as hard as he wanted it.

You came undone screaming his name as he and you both came undone, he held you to his chest, Vladimir spooning you.

“Te'amo. (I love you.)” Antonio whispered stroking your (hair color) tresses.

“Te ibusc. (I love you.)” Vladimir whispered at the same time nuzzling the back of your neck.

“I love the two of you to.” You whispered kissing both of them at the same time kissing them gently. Your mother understood that you were an adult and sex was natural, your father was more 'you will be my sweet innocent little girl forever' protectiveness but your mom knew what you were planning so there was nothing to worry about as your mom could take care of it. You feel asleep in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder everyone is adults, eighteen and nineteen. I mentioned already they were already all adults but I just want to restate it. This was a very long chapter, of course the lemon would be, huh? Honestly I started to get annoyed writing it so long, I was ready for this chapter to be done.


	17. College

You groaned as you dragged your feet walking, you were currently going to college, taking classes so you could become a (dream job). Of course you weren't the only one; Francis was in culinary school to be a chef, Vladimir was going to a art school to be an artist as well as Arthur to become an author, Antonio was in the police academy while Lukas and Gilbert went to the same school as you to become a scientist and a engineer.

However supporting seven people was not cheap and so you all had part time jobs. And yours sucked, you were called in to cover an extra shift depriving you of precious time to sleep and study meaning that you were not prepared for the taxing day. Then having to go to work again after your classes were done, you were just glad your job was closed on the weekends meaning you had time to sleep and study. Entering your shared apartment you barely managed to kick off your shoes and throw down your bag before allowing yourself to fall face first onto the couch.

“Love?” Arthur whispered as you merely groaned. He frowned softly at you, standing up to go kneel by your head. “Are you okay?” They all knew about how hard your job had been working you and were all worried for you.

“'ello Arthur.” You greeted moving to look at him with obviously tired eyes. He bit his lip very much worried for you as you moved so you were laying on your side and let out a groan. They were all worried for you, you had to work through dinner and though Lukas, who didn't have any classes today and worked during the evenings, stayed up to wait for you, you hadn't eaten as you were too tired. Then through class you had only grabbed a slice of toast.

You didn't have a problem with your fluffy body, you never had. They all thought you looked absolutely amazing and they were worried about you not eating. By this time the others had come and were sitting around you.

“Ma amour, (My love,)” Francis sighed looking at you sadly, “'ow about I w'ip up zomething extra yummy?” He asked with a big smile as you let out a gentle smile.

“Some of your cooking would really hit the spot right now.” You agreed as he nodded, Lukas stood as well.

“I'll help,” he added as Francis was the best cook of the seven of you, however Lukas could bake any kind of bread that was deliciously flackey, the slightest bit chewy, and would melt in your mouth while you were the master of baking.

“How about I go to the store darling? I can pick up some (favorite treat) and (favorite tea) tea?” Arthur offered and yous smiled, he was so sweet.

“You don't have to.” You whisper as he merely kisses your cheek, grabbing his wallet and leaving the apartment.

“Roll over draga! (darling!)” Vladimir says gently, they knew you carried tension in your back and not even bothering to argue you turn onto your stomach to allow him to gently knead out the knots in the muscles under your soft skin.

Antonio sits at the end of the couch, placing your feet in his lap and rubbing the sore feet as you let out a hum of content. Gilbert showing a soft side tenderly rubbed your scalp and neck as you became puddy in the three mens hands.

It wasn't unheard of when any one of you came not feeling well the others would help to take care of that person. You would always be the one to rub away the sores and knots in the muscles as you have magical hands that worked them to the point they were almost asleep while the others would make them something nice to eat or do other things to help them relax.

Relaxing even more you soon fell fast asleep only being awoken at Lukas gentle shaking of your shoulder to awoken as dinner was ready. The seven of them ate, crowded around the table. Afterwords you all took a shower and you felt extremely relaxed and kind of sleepy. You changed into a pair of (favorite color) sweat shorts and a (favorite show/anime/character/band/singer/etc) tank top before crawling into bed.

The bed was the favorite piece of furniture in your home of all of you. It was big enough to comfortably hold all seven of you and while the rest of your furniture was bought as it was what was on sell when you finally saved up enough to buy it and was often second hand your bed had been carefully selected to be big enough for all seven of you as well as be just the right balance between firm and soft.

You ended up falling asleep half laying on Lukas and Gilbert, Arthur and Francis each holding you in their arms Arthur on the side of Lukas and Francis on the side of Gilbert. Antonio and Vladimir each laid half on you as well, the seven of you tangled up and nice and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything really that would fit Lukas. Scientist is the best I came up with. Also I will have a link in this chapter to read the last one skipping the lemon.


	18. Proposal

Right now you were with your six men, you were all feeling a bit nostalgic so you were watching old home movies. You were sitting side saddled on Lukas and Antonio, on one side was Gilbert and Vladimir your knees resting on Vladimir's lap and your calves on Gilbert's. On the other side was Francis and Arthur, Francis holding your waist and Arthur your shoulders resting on his chest.

You once worried that your chubby form would hurt them but you had realized slowly that they weren't lieing when they said you weren’t heavy to them and that they enjoyed holding you like that, they legitimately liked your plush. You were enjoying the show of one of Feliks's masquerades when it was time to end it didn't.

Instead it showed all six men, they looked just as they did now. You looked at them shocked before looking at the men before back at them. They were all holding a sign before showing them at random. In the end was they all holding a sign.

Lukas held a picture of a heart, a valentine heart and not a human heart, Arthur a sign that said 'us' and Vladimir a question mark. Gilbert held a sign that said 'will', Antonio held a sign that said “marry” and finally Francis's sign said 'you'. The entire sign said 'will you marry us?' with a heart being held by Lukas at the end.

You looked shocked at them as they were looking at you waiting for you to answer as your heart nearly stopped. Slowly you smiled at them and nodded. “I love you guys, I'd marry you.” You whisper kissing them all before pausing and giving a sigh. “But...I can't marry you.”

“W...why?” Vladimir asked looking sad as you sighed and kissed his cheek.

“It's against the law.” You whispered as they smiled kissing you gently.

“Were married in our hearts, that's what counts.” Arthur whispered kissing you as you relaxed. “You'll marry us and that's what we care.”

“M' w'fe.” Lukas said eerily similar to Berwald which caused you to laugh your head off at him as you hugged him giggling and he smirked being glad to be able to get you to laugh but his smirk was gone soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I wanted it but it's hard to imagine them all being able to really say anything plus the fact polygamy is against the law they can't actually all marry you. But they don't really exist and this is all fantasy.


	19. Engagement

The seven of you knew that in all honesty that you couldn't get married, as polygamous marriages were against the law so instead you would marry and consider yourselves married you wouldn’t be legally married. You understood why it wasn't legal but you still wished you could.

The men were very much involved in your wedding. Francis and Lukas were the ones who picked out the cake flavors as Francis was the best cook of the seven of you while Lukas didn't like sweet things to make sure that it wasn’t too sweet.

Of course after the two came to a conclusion of which flavor to choose the other five of you all tried it and were good, it was actually a (favorite flavor) with (favorite filling) however there was just a bit of a brandy in it to cut the sweetness of it.

You didn't know that much about flowers which had the only ones who really knew, Antonio and Vladimir to help you pick out the flowers. Vladimir picked a deep, almost blood color, red rose, and Antonio picked orange blossoms. Those were the flowers of your wedding, however you would add (favorite flower) for your bouquet.

The last thing was the colors for the wedding, this was something that Gilbert and Arthur tried to pick. All six were very patriotic in their countries, Arthur arguing for red, white, and blue of the Union Jack while Gilbert was arguing for white and black which is the awesome Prussia flag as well as very formal.

Eventually you got the two to calm down, picking red and white as all six flags had at least one of those colors, most having both. Luckily it was all very mcuh easily planned. Though there were several that gave you either odd or disgusted looks when you realized that you were 'marrying' six men. Especially considering they were all thin while you were chubby.

The only thing left was that you had to pick a dress, something you really weren’t looking foreword to. The fact was that most dresses were from very tiny girls and it made you feel bad about your chubby, curvy body. However you would go with your friends Feliks, Tino, and Berwald and you could trust them like you had always since high school. You couldn't wait until you married them, you weren’t so looking foreword to the wedding but a marriage you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short but I really don't know what I could really do in this chapter.


	20. Wedding Day

You sighed as you had been looking for a dress for the last five months, you had been trying to find a wedding dress, your best friends Feliks, Tino, and Berwald had helped you to pick the dress. You had tried on, in all seriousness, dozens of dresses. You had actually found six dresses that you would be happy with and the three boys thought looked amazing on you.

The two dresses that Berwald was rooting for, very silently but he would say that you looked 'v'ry n'ce' as opposed to just 'n'ce.” The first dress was a white tunic like dress with a soft blue ribbon wrapped around your plump waist. The other was a white dress that was cut so it was knee length in the front and floor length in the back, the top is a off shoulder and went to your wrists, the bottom was free flowing while the top was tight, not skin tight but form fitting.

The two dresses that made Tino coo at how adorable you were, one was a white dress that was floor length and was slit up to the knee on one side, the dress was a scoop neck with ¾ sleeves and was form fitting but not at all tight. The other wasn't traditional, it was black and red, it was floor length, long sleeved, and scoop necked. It was black with red accents down the bottom front, sleeves, waist, and scoop neck.

Of course Feliks, the fashionista, had his own choices, a white dress that is right above your knees and has ivy lacing that was sewn around your form, the material was clingy and promoted your curves. The other choice was a traditional one, as you were a traditional girl, it was a white floor length dress in virgin white that had a sweetheart neckline that would show a hint of your cleavage delicately, long sleeves that would actually come to wrap around your middle finger and had a train that was small enough you could walk on your own.

You loved all six of these gowns but...none of them were the one. It was something that when you saw it you'd know it. You only planned on marrying once so you wanted it to be perfect, you didn't care of the decorations, cake, music, or anything else; you only wanted a dress. You knew it was stupid, you'd be paying a hell more than for a prom dress and only ever wear it once. For some reason that was something that you did want. You almost were ready to make your own dress, but you had no idea what you wanted.

However this was going on too long, you wanted to marry your loves, even though you couldn't really marry them and you would be having your wedding in your shared apartment, but in your hearts you would be married. You were ready for a marriage, so if you don't find it this week your picking one of the six.

However that day you found your dress that day. It was a ivy white with a creamy red sheen when the light shined on it. It was V neck, and floor length that was slit all the way to mid thigh, which would show your garter. It also had a train but you would still be able to walk easily, and it was clingy, it held to your curves beautifully.

“This...this is the one.” You breathed out as Berwald nodded in agreement, Tino was squeeing, holding you close as he told you how absolutely adorable you looked.

“Like, totally!” Feliks agreed.

“Aw Name, you are kaunis. (beautiful.)” Tino said happily as you blushed and hugged him.

When you had the wedding the look of shock and awe, as well as blush on your paramours made the five months worth it. Afterwords, even thogh with the exception of (both you and Antonio/Antonio) you all were very pale, and Gilbert was an albino, you actually went to a Caribbean island. When you all arrived home there was even a little bit of a tan on all of you, except for Gilbert who you refused to allow to go anywhere without a hat and sunscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaunis, it is pronounced like Denise, bu Ka instead of De, it is Finnish for beautiful. It is actually my middle name. I am not kidding. My first name is Latin, middle name is Finnish, and last name is German, if you translate it all to one language it is 'Christianity is beautiful, but it means nothing.'


	21. Epilogue, Have Kids

“Mama!” You turned happily bending down to scoop up your four year old son, Felicano. Behind him was his twin, Lovino. A year ago Gilbert and Antonio had been walking when they saw the little boys abandoned, they had taken them to the authorities and ended up adopting the twins, Gilbert adopted Felicano while Antonio adopted Lovino, of course they, like your other three children, refereed to all six of your husbands as father.

You were looked down for having six husbands, but there was defiantly a double standard, if you were a male with six wives you wouldn't be allowed to have your children but in the end you were. On top of the twins there was their older brother, who is five, he is Vladimir's biological son he is the spitting image of his father with his smile, complete with the cute little fang, his red eyes, he does have your (hair color) (wavy/curly/straight) hair and your nose, he was named Alexander and was five.

The oldest of your children was Emilia, she was the biological daughter of Lukas, she had his light blonde hair and the color of his eyes, but she had your eye shape, smile, and nose. Honestly she was almost a perfect equal split of her features being your and Lukas's features.

The youngest of your children was Angela, she was the spitting image of you with (blonde hair/a different shade of blonde than your hair). You weren't sure if she was Arthur or Francis's biological daughter but the seven of you didn't care so it didn't much matter. Your children were raised in the culture, they were all raised German-though Gilbert insisted he was Prussian-French, Spanish, Italian, English, Norwegian, Romanian, and (the list of your heritage).

“What is it little Feli?” You asked and smiled at Lovino who blushed and smiled at you.

“I'm-a hungry!” He said, he and his twin were Italian and so you all had learned Italian as well as the other languages and had learned about Italian culture to add it for them.

“It is close to lunch time, what would you like bambino? (baby?)” You asked.

“Pasta!” He said and you chuckled, why did you even bother asking? You hadn't had pasta this week so you could make that easily.

“Okay, we haven't had that in a while, plus I think the tomatoes are ready,” you added which was both Lovino and Antonio's favorite food. Giving him a kiss on the forehead you sat him beside his twin and then kissed that one's forehead who started blushing. “How about this; you two go and get papas and your brother and sisters while I make the food? It won't take a long time.” You said before stopping them as they try to run. “Now, now,” you said sweetly, “make sure you wash up before dinner as well. Get your papas to help all of you.” You said sweetly and watched them go to gather the rest of the family while you went to make the pasta.

When it was time for dinner you had made some home made (favorite pasta) and the sauce with the tomatoes. “Mmm...that smells heavenly,” Arthur said as the others all answered either ja, oui, or si to that.

“Time for lunch,” you said giving them your patent 'mommy look' did you wash up?” You asked as they all nodded.

“Da draga. (Yes darling,) hands and face.” Vladimir answered as you smiled and started serving up the food, you'd serve up a plate and gave one to each Vladimir, Lukas, Arthur, Antonio, and Gilbert who cut up the pasta into bite sized pieces for the children while Francis worked on sitting them all down and putting Angela into her high chair and Lovino and Felicano into their booster seats. Then they gave all the children their food and you served up the adults their plates while the men got the children and themselves some drink.

Then you all sat down to eat your lunch, laughing and smiling at your adorable children. You knew that these times were only going to last too long and you enjoyed it as the time came they would grow up. You smiled at them and enjoyed your food with your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicano and Lovino look just like they do in the anime as chibis. I imagine that Norway would name his daughter Emilia, after his little brother, the name Angela reminds me of the French word for England and call her Angel, and for some reason I imagine that Romania would name his son Alexander, I don't know why; maybe I've been reading too much Vampire Kisses. I named the children because whenever I read a reader-insert and they have you pick a name it always throws me off.


End file.
